Futuristic Premonitions
by Kluke X Andropov 1996
Summary: After the Darkness battle, Kluke goes into a coma, and has mysterious visions of her future. However these visions have many twists and turns as Kluke journeys through them. Fluffy in some bits, rated T but may need changing. Kluke X ?, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this story is written by two people because two heads are better than one.**

**The plot was developed by Lil-Miss-Pokémon, and most of the detail will be written by Bloody Rose 1996. Hope you enjoy it :) **

I sighed a little in frustration, brushing a small strand of hair out of his face. It had been two weeks since the big battle with Zola, and now, finally, everything was peaceful. Well, almost peaceful. The young boy that lay on the bed in front of me wasn't peaceful at all.

"Go back to sleep…Andropov," I whispered tenderly, and slowly, with an almost inaudible grumble, he closed his eyes, and went off to sleep.

"Kluke?" I heard a familiar voice whisper, and I turned, to see Buuke staring at me. I smiled, and waved her over to the now sleeping Andropov.

"How is he?" she asked. I glanced down at Andropov; watching his chest rising and falling in an unnatural manner.

"He's better," I replied, "not okay, but better."

Buuke sighed in relief; after all, we were all worried about him. Even Shu was a little concerned, although he refused to admit it.

"I'm…glad," she murmured, and I gazed at her in confusion.

"He's been so sick lately…ever since the battle, he's been so…frail," she whispered, and I looked at the floor. I didn't want the reminder.

"…but y'know what?" she said a little louder, and I lifted my head, to look at her again.

"What?"

"I think that because you are with him, helping him to recover, he'll be fine. He'll be back to normal in no time, Kluke!" she said happily, and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Buuke," I whispered, and she nodded, and hugged me.

"Now, I'm going to make some coffee. You want some?" she asked, and I stood, stretching my tired bones.

"Yes, but I'll get it. When I ask for one sugar, you put in ten!" I joked, and she giggled.

"Ok! I'll look after Andropov!" she said happily.

As I walked the familiar route through the hospital to the canteen, I noticed that something had changed. What that something was, I didn't know. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was as if something was going to happen. I never felt completely ok when I was away from him; it was as if he would need me while I was away. At least he had Buuke there if he woke up.

As I approached the canteen, my throat noticeably got drier. It was probably due to all of the smells coming from the canteen.

I reached the door to the canteen, and like I usually did, I grasped the handle and turned it slowly. When nothing happened, I tried again. And again. But the door wouldn't budge. As a last resort, I slammed my body against the door, causing it to open. With a small sigh, I made my way into the canteen.

The first thing I saw was all of the small round tables, which were plonked around the room for a makeshift canteen. I glanced around and spied Shu and Jiro at one of the tables. Having no desire to talk to them, I made my way over to the small row of tables that were holding breakfast. Ignoring the protests of my stomach, I made my way over to the coffee maker, with no intention of eating as I wanted to be as quick as possible.

With a sigh, I grabbed a moderately large mug and the fresh batch of coffee, doing my best to pour it into the mug without spilling it. I didn't really have to pay attention to what I was doing; after all, it was a knee-jerk reaction. I had done this so many times, I didn't really have to think about it.

The one thing that was new, however, was the small throbbing pain in my head. I shook my head a little, and the pain dispersed. Picking up my now complete mug of coffee, I started heading towards the door of the canteen.

That was when the throbbing came back.

Suddenly, all of the strength was sapped from my limbs, and the floor came up to meet me. The last things I remember was the scolding mug of coffee smashing to the floor, sending coffee everywhere, and the distant cries of, "Kluke!"

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Both Lil-Miss-Pokémon and Bloody Rose 1996 wrote this one chapter! **

**You see that little button there? It likes to be tickled. Go ahead and tickle it with your mouse. NOW!**


	2. chapter 2

**Hi! Lil-Miss-Pokémon and Bloody Rose 1996 here! Here's chapter 2 of Futuristic Premonitions! Hope you enjoy!**

The first thing I felt was a nagging feeling in my stomach that I had never felt before. This seemed to awaken some of my other senses. An aroma of roses drifted past my nose; it smelt just like the roses my Mum used to grow. I could also hear some chirping birds, nothing like the ones that were near the Hospital.

My eyes protested as I forced them open to look at my surroundings. It was not as I expected; what greeted me was lilac walls and not the white walls of the Hospital. This made me instantly nervous; where was I? I tried to recall what had happened but my head just hurt too much, as if there was a mental barrier stopping me remembering.

I was about to look more closely at my surroundings, when I heard faint footsteps approaching the room I was in. Bracing myself for what was to come, I watched the door creak open and a boys head appeared around the corner of it.

"SHU?" I exclaimed in shock. He looked at me a little taken aback, but smiled, his grin calming me down. As long as I had a friend with me, I didn't feel scared.

"Shu? What're you doing here? Where are we?" I could see his face fall, but then recovering and smiled even more.

"Kluke, I never knew you could act so panicky to wind me up," now it was my turn, for my face to fall.

"Shu I'm not joking, don't be so childish in a situation like this! Where are we?"

Shu started to approach me, and reaching out for my hands, he knelt down I front of me.

"Kluke are you alright, is the baby hurting you?" My heart skipped about 300 beats.

"Ba…bab…baby!" I yelled. Shu did something that made the situation even worse, he put his hands on my noticeable bump, that I had managed to miss before.

"Hunny, your 7 months pregnant, maybe you need to rest."

"REST, REST, AT A TIME LIKE THIS! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM, WHO I AM, WHAT IM DOING HERE WITH YOU, AND IM P...R…PREG…" I was unable to continue because a pain, worse than anything I could ever of imagined shot through me from my stomach. I doubled over in pain, I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up in a cradle. I cried and cried into Shu's chest until no more tears came out.

"Are you feeling better now Kluke?" Shu's voice was a lot gentler than before as if he knew exactly how to comfort me. I didn't want my voice to betray me, so I just nodded my head. At this I felt myself being lowered down back onto the bed.

"I'll go get you something to eat, I want you and our baby to stay healthy," and with that Shu left the room, as if he knew I needed some space.

As I had no more tears left to shed, I just sat there in numbness. A little later I realized my hand had strayed to rest upon my stomach. This was when it came to me that I didn't know the date, or where everybody else was. How selfish was I, I hadn't even thought about the rest of the gang. My mind rested and took comfort from a certain someone in that gang. _Him. _My mind was so focused on the face that was smiling warmly at me, that I didn't notice the hand nudging me. I flinched but then remembered Shu.

"I got you something to eat," he murmured, setting down the plate in front of me. I murmured a thank you, before nibbling at the corners of the bread. I froze, and then a thought came to me. Now would be the perfect time to ask Shu about the situation at hand.

"…Shu? Where are the others?" I glanced at Shu to see his face had fallen again.

"Who?" at this I looked at him more intensely.

"Y'know…Jiro, Buuke, Marumaro and…everybody else?" I whispered.

"Well…Jiro's out training as always, Buuke's gone to visit her family and Marumaro went back to protect Lago village"

My heart began to pound in my chest as I uttered, "…and what about Andropov?" at this Shu slid next to me and held me to his chest.

"Hunny, you know what happened to him," he muttered, and my eyes went wide as realisation hit me like a bomb.

"…N-no…he can't be…he isn't!" I screamed, my whole body starting to shake as I pounded my fists against Shu's chest. I felt Shu's grip on me tighten to restrain me from hurting the three of us.

"shhh.. its alright, its going to be fine."

My throat tightened as I croaked "but its not… how.. how did it happen?"

"Well…you see…um…he got really frail…and…he …umm," Shu's voice cracked under the pressure.

"Ohh… but I was…was looking after him."

"Well you were exhausted, and you were on the brink of death yourself. I admitted my feelings for you because they said you only had an hour to live. You were in a coma. When you woke, Andropov…well passed away. But he passed knowing that I was going to take care of you and he knew you were going to live a happy life."

"…" I looked up at Shu and saw how he was being tortured just by re-telling this event. So I let the subject drop as my thoughts went to Andropov. The realization hadn't sunk in; it seemed like only yesterday when I was looking after him. Hang on, it _was_ only yesterday.

"Shu, how long a go was this?" there may still be hope; it might just be a nightmare, a really realistic nightmare. "well 2 years, but Kluke, don't you remember, you cried over him for months and months and blamed it all on yourself."

We sat there hugging for what seemed like hours. When I finally came about my senses Shu looked at me, and before I could react his lips were pressed against mine. I gasped and backed away

"S…SHU… what was that for" my heart pounded; yes Shu was my friend, but he was like a brother to me; not a boyfriend.

"Kluke we are married y'know!" I could tell he was angry, but something more pressing hit my attention, before Shu had said "our baby." I froze, and then suddenly uncomfortable at our position, I leapt up and turned on him.

Shu froze but then stood up as well.

"Don't you REMEMBER ANYTHING?" he was shouting more than I have ever heard him shout.

"NO IF YOU MUST KNOW I DON'T, I WOKE UP THIS MORNING FINDING MYSELF PREGNANT, MARRIED TO YOU, 2 YEARS FROM WHEN I LAST REMEMBER SOMETHING, NOT KNOWING WHAT HAS HAPPENED, AND TO TOP IT OF ANDROPOV IS … IS .." with myself matching Shu's anger, I was so carried away I didn't notice a pain in my stomach that was so bad, I couldn't even talk without it hurting. The world came crashing around me as I said that line, Andropov gone, my life for the past two years was a blank, and I couldn't even remember what the hell happened because it hurts too much to think about it.

"Kluke, I'm so sorry, I've stressed you out, DAMIT, I said I wouldn't do this anymore. I promised you after our last argument I would never shout at you again and now look at me" Shu sat down on the bed in defeat and put his head in his hands.

"Shu, it's alright, don't worry but please come and help me," I was pleading, the pains weren't going away, if anything they were getting worse.

"Kluke? What's wrong?"

The last thing I remember was Shu jumping up and coming towards me, but then everything went black and I was lost in darkness…

**There you are **** hope you liked it. Next up... Well you will have to guess… Or just wait. Again both Lil-Miss-Pokémon AND Bloody Rose 1996.**

**Please review it really helps us **** and we will be able to improve our work if you improve your reviewing skills… I think…o.0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, getting board of us yet? You better not be because we have a load more chapters to come yet **

**Lil-miss-Pokémon: so who is Kluke with this time?**

**Bloody Rose 1996: I thought we agreed on not to say anything? Y'know, spoilers?**

**Lil-miss-Pokémon: Ohh yes we did… I don't remember but okies **** on with the story with Kluke with **

**Bloody Rose 1996: Ahem! SPOILERS!**

With a small groan, my eyes fluttered open. The thing I noticed first was the familiar lilac of the walls, and the warm blankets that covered my body. My eyes darted from right to left, taking in more of the room that I had been in previously.

The room was simple; the only things of interest were a small chair, and a large beech bookshelf that was packed full of…well, books.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, snuggling closer into the warm covers. For once in my life, I just wanted to let all of my responsibilities go. I was tired; both mentally _and _physically.

It was then that I realised; there was another body pressing against me. Looking closer, I saw he had gray-ish brown straight hair, which had a side parting. His face was narrow but with defined features. While I was gazing at his face, I failed to notice the boy's blue eyes were open and watching me intently.

"Hi Kluke" his voice was quite deep, much deeper than the last time I had heard him.

"Jiro!" now it was Jiro, what was happening to me?

"Kluke are you ok? You look… troubled" my face must have shown the shock going through my mind. I decided to play along with it this time and be more tactful on how I gain my information. It might even be the same information as I gained from Shu.

First things first I needed to check what my condition was. So holding my breath, I ran my fingers over my abdomen. I let out a little groan, there was another bump. Without realising it I accidently let slip my thoughts of "I'm pregnant again."

"Kluke, what do you mean _again_? Are you feeling ok, you look a little pale" I had forgotten all about Jiro. "Oh yes… im fine thank you" I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but I failed. "Kluke" Jiro didn't sound convinced.

"No no im fine Jiro"

"well if you say so" Jiro smiled at this and he repeated my action from earlier, and ran his fingers delicately over my bump. I couldn't help but gasp, not from his touch but from the sight I was greeted by when the covers moved. Jiro's chest was toned and his arms were muscular.

"Kluke are you alright?" Jiro's hand was now completely resting on my bump, "im fine… Jiro when did you get so fit?" I blurted this out with out thinking and at once regretted it. I felt a rush of warmth spread across my face. I noticed Jiro chuckle

"Kluke you always can make me laugh" I smiled at this to, I was also relived that he passed over my question.

"Kluke are you sure you are ok? You seem a little… well off" I was trying to figure out how Jiro was seeing past my lie.

"Well Jiro" but before I could continue Jiro had enveloped me in a tight hug. This one was different from Shu's tactless approach; it was different with much more emotion in it. I found myself hugging him back. I felt safe, as if no one could ever harm me.

I needed to find out something, but this was something for me on a personal level. So I leant forward slowly and cautiously, and Jiro did the same. When our lips met it was on a totally different level to Shu's clumsy attempt at a kiss. Jiro wasn't forcing me or trying to deepen the kiss. It was so…natural.

When we broke apart Jiro had somehow moved closer to me, or had I moved closer to him, whatever it was it felt comfortable.

"Kluke, its not you is it?" Jiro's voice was so controlled as if there was no shock.

"Jiro, how did … did"

"Did I know? Because this was how you kissed me two years ago, you were seeing if you loved me." Again Jiro's voice had no hint of surprise.

"Jiro, I don't know" I sighed in defeat, this was getting confusing and I really didn't want to have another discussion on the subject.

"Kluke don't worry, I can see by your face you don't want to discuss it" I suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards Jiro's knack of understanding things and making people less pressured.

"I tell you what, how about we have a day of you doing what you want to do, if you don't want to act as a couple that's fine, if you want to punch me, then go ahead."

"Jiro, thank you I think that would be a good idea" I smiled and placed my hand on top of Jiro's one on my bump.

"Blanket check. Towel check. Food check. Drinks check. Looks like we have everything we need!" I said, a small smile on my face. Jiro copied my smile; choosing to loop his fingers through mine as we closed the door of the cottage.

"I agree. Now, let's go. The beach is this way," Jiro answered, and he tugged gently on my hand.

I couldn't help but grin as I felt the warmth of Jiro's palm resting in mine. The way our hands melded together; it was as if they were meant to be together.

I glanced down at my outfit; although it wasn't the same as my normal clothes, they were still comfortable. Dark blue shorts framed my legs perfectly, and the light blue tank top seemed to emphasize my bump slightly.

All of the way down to the beach my arm was linked with Jiro's, and one of his hands was resting gently on my bump.

I suddenly found myself pondering about the baby and its well-being; like its gender, its features, and its personality, when Jiro patted the bump.

"What're you thinking about?" he murmured, and I looked up into the clear blue sky, choosing not to answer him.

"You have one of those looks on your face. The look that says, 'I'm thinking'. It's making me curious," he said, and I chuckled a little at his comment.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Jiro," I giggled, and we continued walking in a comfortable silence.

"…I was just thinking about what gender the baby will be," I whispered, my face thoughtful, "and just how lucky you'll be to be there for the birth."

"Hey, you'll be there too," he replied in a matter-of-factly voice; no doubt in his tone whatsoever.

"…Thanks, Jiro. You're always here for me," my tone brightened again, and we set off at a brisk pace as the sea came into view…

"C'mon Kluke lets go for a swim!" Jiro yelled. I saw Jiro strip down to his boxer shorts. I blushed furiously, but all the same I too, stripped down to my bikini.

We spent awhile just splashing around. I noticed how care-free Jiro was when we were in the water. It seemed like he was acting like a little child again. Although, I couldn't say much for me.

It was at that point in time that I felt a small nudge against my stomach. Gasping, my hand whipped downwards, to cradle my stomach. In mere seconds, Jiro was by my side, holding me up as I winced in pain.

"Is it the baby?" he asked, his voice calm. Just hearing his voice made the pain subside.

"Yes…but, I'm fine now. Don't worry," I whispered, staring up into his deep blue irises.

I suddenly had the urge to wrap my arms around Jiro's neck, and I pushed a little on the base of his neck. Understanding what I wanted, Jiro leaned in, pressing our foreheads together.

I placed my hand on Jiro's chest, feeling his heart pounding. I was glad that we were having the same effect on each other.

Tilting my head upwards, I made our lips meet. It was just as good as the first time we kissed. This time, I deepened the kiss; doing this by wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Jiro grunted a little, and I jumped a little in surprise as I felt his hands slide down to my bum, where he supported me. I moved my head a little to the side, giving Jiro better access to my mouth as I sighed, and closed my eyes.

When our lips finally parted, I felt exhausted. Who knew kissing could drain so much energy from a person? But it was understandable. After all, I was pregnant with a 4-month-old child. Jiro's child.

"Feeling better?" I heard Jiro whisper, his lips at my ear. I giggled, and pulled him closer, wanting to be as close as possible to the boy I loved.

"Yeah…a little tired, though," I murmured, yawning. Jiro chuckled, and, with my legs still wrapped around his waist, he carried me out of the water. He walked over to our things, and set me down on one of the towels. Without pausing, he grabbed a spare towel, and dried me off; me blushing as his ran his hands over my back gently, causing me to shiver.

With a little bit of effort, I helped Jiro pack the things away, and with the items in one arm and me in the other, we began to walk back to the cottage in the fading light.

I squealed in surprise as Jiro dumped all of the things on the floor, and lifted me up, bridal style, to carry me into our bedroom.

I found myself laughing uncontrollably as I was set down carefully on the bed, Jiro laying next to me. With a sigh, I snuggled closer to him, wrapping my arms around his still bare back, feeling his muscles twitch instinctively at my touch. I felt Jiro's hand caress my bump, and I placed my own hand on top of his. My other hand rose up his back, and it tangled itself in his gray-ish brown hair.

"Kluke, are you sure?" he whispered.

I knew my answer and instead of voicing it I decided to take action. Leaning in closer to him, I could feel his body pressing against mine.

For the third time that day our lips met, much more passionately than the last two times. My hand moved away from my stomach, and to his lower back, enabling me to pull him closer.

I gasped as I heard Jiro let out a moan at my touch. This was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness…

**Bloody Rose 1996: Haha! Well, that was certainly a…fluffy chapter, wasn't it?**

**Lil-Miss-Pokemon: Well I think we should give them a heads up next time we do a Fluffy chapter because our readers are probably now overloaded on shock. (btw we have classed this Jiro as "Our Jiro" as he is totally ooc, so please don't complain about his out of character actions.)**

**Bloody Rose 1996: Yes. I agree completely. Anyway, please review, yada, yada, yada…**

**Lil-Miss-Pokemon: I will say one word, Zola (huah!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here! We're on a role! Anyway, since it's Bloody Rose 1996's turn for the Author's notes, that's who it is! XD So, please enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up expecting to be greeted by the familiar lilac walls; however I was greeted by the white walls of the hospital. I even noticed I was in a familiar room; the one I was staying in at the hospital. With a yawn, I got to my feet.

I could tell that something was wrong as soon as I touched the floor; it seemed as though I was lighter than a feather. Almost gliding across the floor, I approached the door. Eager to get out, I was already thinking about opening the door, before I got to it. The minute I thought this the door swung open, as if a blast of air had hit it.

Ignoring the nagging feeling I had when the door had swung open without my touch, my desire to find the others lead me out of the room into a corridor that I knew well. I could tell it was night time, as there was hardly anybody about.

Making my way through the hospital towards the room that Andropov was staying in, I glimpsed two people standing in the doorway of a room. I began to approach them to say hi, when I over heard their conversation.

"Yes, I heard that too. They are desperately seeking someone to take over her role as carer for him," one of the nurses was speaking in a hushed tone, but the voice carried to me as they were under a doorway.

"He won't do well without a carer, but no one is up for the job like she was. Poor girl, they missed each other y'know. As one woke up the other had slipped into a coma," the other person was a Doctor I knew, but who were they talking about?

I should have felt sorry for the girl and boy they were talking about, but I couldn't. It was as if a barrier was stopping me feeling any strong emotions. I had the feeling that I didn't want to talk to the people after all, so I continued my journey through the hospital.

I glanced through the window that let me see into Andropov's room, and my eyes widened at the sight. Andropov was sitting up, a blank look on his face. Shu and Jiro were sitting in the seats next to him; Shu had his eyes closed and his fists clenched tightly, and Jiro had a tortured look on his face.

I noticed the door was open a crack, so I entered the room; the door seeming to move without me touching it.

"_Hi guys!" _I said happily, but pouted when no one answered.

"_Uh…hello? Earth to everyone? I'm here!" _ I added, waving my hands in front of each of their faces. When they refused to react yet again, I sighed, and sat down in the spare seat, which was on the other side of the room.

"…why?" I suddenly heard someone choke out, and my eyes gazed at Jiro, whose head had snapped up, and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Why did this happen? Why did it have to be-"

Shu stopped him; placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head sadly. Jiro placed his head in his hands, and shook.

I made my way over to the trio, my eyes locked on Jiro's form.

"_Hey…Jiro? What's wrong?" _I asked, kneeling down beside him. He didn't respond, so I went to take his hand in my own. I gasped, however, when my hand sailed straight through Jiro's, as if I wasn't a solid substance.

"_Wha…what the?"_ I whispered, pulling my hand back to look at it, it looked perfectly fine to me; it wasn't as if I was missing a finger or anything.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ I said, my voice shaky from the shock.

"_**I think I can answer that question,"**_ A familiar voice murmured, and I turned, my whole body going into shock.

"…_Zola?" _I shouted, gawping at the form of my old friend, who stood in the doorway to Andropov's room, a small smile on her face.

"_**It's been a while, Kluke," **_she said, waving me over. I suddenly felt tears welling in my eyes, and I ran over to her, hugging her close to me and crying.

"_Zola! It's you! It's really you!" _I sobbed, and she chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"_**When did you become so clingy? This isn't the Kluke I once knew!" **_she joked, and I glanced up at her.

"_I thought…you were dead, Zola," _I whispered, and I gave her a look of confusion when she turned away from me.

"…_**I still am, Kluke. I'm still dead," **_she muttered, and I gasped.

"_But then…how can I see you?" _I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Surely if she was dead, I wouldn't be able to touch her?

"_**Kluke…you're dead," **_she said, and my brain decided to stop functioning in that moment. I was…dead?

"_No…I don't believe you!" _I screamed, and my head whipped round as I heard Jiro's gasp. Both he and Andropov were staring at me, and for a moment I thought they had seen me. But, they looked as if they were looking _through _me, not at me.

"Jiro, Andropov, what's up with you two?" Shu asked, glancing at the other two.

"Didn't you hear her, Shu?" Jiro questioned, not taking his eyes from the direction I was in.

"Hear her? No I didn't because she is… is …" Shu stammered.

"GO ON, SAY IT. SHE'S DEAD, AND YOU BLAME ME, I KNOW YOU DO. ME AND JIRO WERE SENSITIVE ENOUGH TO HEAR HER, AND IT SOUNDS LIKE SHE'S SCARED!" Andropov said this with more menace than I had ever heard him. Tear swelled in my eyes as I realized how much I meant to Jiro and Andropov.

"YES I BLAME YOU OK! SHE WAS TOO BUSY WORRING ABOUT YOU AND LOOKING AFTER YOU, SHE DIDN'T LOOK AFTER HERSELF! IF YOU HAD NEVER GOT INVOLVED IN OUR LIVES, WE WOULD BE SITTING HERE PEACEFULLY, WITH HER AND NOT YOU!" Shu said this with a menacing tone that rivalled Andropov's. I couldn't bare it any longer, so my instinct made me intervene.

"_Stop it both of you! Shu__, I don't know how you can say those unforgivable things; Andropov is our friend and he did not kill me! Andropov, please stick up for your self,"_ I pleaded to thin air, as Andropov just sat their numbly at Shu's last outburst.

"Shu, that was low. We all know Andropov didn't kill Kluke; Andropov is our friend. Kluke loved all of us; if anyone can see the light in some bodies' heart, it was Kluke. Andropov isn't sticking up for himself, because he believes that he did kill Kluke, but Andropov, you know Kluke would be asking for you to stick up for yourself right now." Jiro said this in a calm voice but I could hear the strain it was taking to say it.

"WELL FINE, NOW YOU TWO SEEM TO BE 'BEST BUDDIES' NOW, I'M LEAVING, AS I HAVE BEEN REPLACED" Shu said this like the little sulky child he was.

"Shu, you weren't replaced by Andropov because you never_ were_ my friend. And it's fine by me if you leave." Again Jiro said this with calmness and not a hint of bitterness or anger. With that Shu stormed out the room, but not before hitting the coffee table with so much force it buckled under the pressure.

"Thank you Jiro, but I don't wish to turn you against each other" Andropov said this with sadness in his tone.

"Don't worry, Shu has had that coming to him for a long time, and besides what I said was the truth. You can't blame yourself for Kluke's death." Jiro said this with a controlled voice.

"_**Jiro has learnt to control his emotions," **_Zola said, a hint of amusement in her tone. I turned on her, sending a glare her way.

"_You think this is funny?" _I said, and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"_**Not at all. It's just that I haven't seen everyone in so long. I kind of…missed the fights that Jiro and Shu used to have," **_she sighed, flicking her hair to the side.

"…_Yeah. They were kind of funny….but wait, this is serious, Zola!" _I replied, and she chuckled again, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"_**I know. But do you seriously think that we can do anything while we're in this state?"**_ Zola questioned, and I broke down in tears.

"_I…I just…don't know…what's going on anymore!" _I sobbed, clutching at Zola's arm, _"One minute I'm with Shu, the next I'm with Jiro, and now I'm…dead,"_ I whispered, wiping my eyes.__

"_**A**__**h yes, I heard about that," **_Zola gave a little chuckle, _**"from what I know you already understand what is happening."**_

"_Well, I have some information, like I went forward in time by two years, and that depending on the choices I make, that is what will happen," _I said this with a tone that suggested I did not like it one bit.

"_**You're on the right lines there Kluke, good deduction," **_Zola was still acting as if it was a game, but it's not a game.

"_T__here is one thing I want to know Zola; if I'm dead, how can the future happen?" _my voice was cracking under the pressure, and from the realization that I was dead. I would never breathe again, or feel warm, or feel someone else's touch, or experience a normal life.

"_**I know what you are thinking Kluke, but I can't tell you too much**__**, as you will make a decision too rash and we don't want that, just look at Shu," **_Zola said this with a hint of seriousness in her tone which I couldn't ignore.

"…_**Maybe you should follow Shu. He seems very upset," **_Zola murmured, and I nodded, and with a backward glance at Andropov and Jiro, I walked away from them. Zola followed after me, her hand clutching at the hilt of her sword. Slowly, I turned to face her.

"…_where is he?"_ I asked, feeling a little stupid for asking. She smiled, and placed a hand on my forehead, and closing her eyes.

"_**Don't worry. I'll show you,"**_she whispered, and suddenly, I saw an image. It was of Shu, with a glass in his hand.

"_Drinking?"_ I said in disgust, and Zola nodded sadly.

"_**It looks that way. Now go. Think of Shu and you will be transported to him," **_she said, pushing me away.

"_But, Zola…will I ever see you again?"_ I asked, tears welling once again in my eyes. She smiled sincerely at me.

"_**If fate wills it to be, Kluke," **_she said, and I smiled, and hugged her quickly, before dashing off down the hospital corridor…

I sighed in frustration as I spotted Shu, downing yet another drink. At this rate, he would be utterly trashed in a matter of minutes. I drifted over to where he sat; it was a secluded area in the corner of the bar.

"…_Why did it have to come to this, Shu?" _I whispered, taking a seat next to him, _"why did you have to turn to drinking?"_

Shu stared at the table, a blank expression on his face. I felt the non-existent edges of my heart beginning to throb, and I turned away, the tears starting to fall again.

"…I don't need them," I heard Shu mutter, and I glanced back at him, to see him clenching his fists around the glass.

"Jiro. He's just a jerk. He'd never understand. Only Kluke would understand. And she's…" Shu paused, about to take a swig of his drink. I acted on impulse. I lunged for the drink, grabbing the glass and gasping when I could actually touch it; felt its coolness. With a little effort, I slammed the drink down on the table; its contents flying everywhere.

I looked up at Shu, to see him staring through me in shock. I smiled; at least I had gotten his attention.

"_Shu, I know you probably can't hear me, but listen anyway. I know you're angry, and upset about my death, but __please, don't take it out on Andropov. It wasn't anyone's fault," _I whispered, pausing to take a deep breath, _"So please. I don't know how much time I have left here, so do something for me. Let it go, Shu," _I ended, stepping away from him.

"Kluke?" he murmured, and I saw him turn to stare at me. He had heard me.

"Kluke…don't leave. Please. I need you," he said, and I spotted the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"_Let it go, Shu. Please…"_

"…If that's what you want…Kluke," he muttered, and with that, he stood, and walked out of the bar. I smiled a sad smile, before my thoughts moved onto Jiro. I felt a rush of wind, and when I re-opened my eyes, I saw him, standing against a tree, his head down.

"_Great. One down, two to go," _I sighed sarcastically, before making my way over to Jiro.

I could already tell that he was crying; after all, the red rings around his eyes were enough evidence.

"I'm such a fool. I could have protected her. She didn't deserve to die. I wish I had died instead!" he yelled, turning and slamming his fists against the tree. I cringed; he was going to hurt himself if he didn't quit it.

"_Jiro…stop it!" _I yelled, drifting over to him where he stood, shaking. He didn't acknowledge me, and so he continued to pound his fists against the tree trunk, and after a short while I saw that blood had begun to drip from his knuckles.

"_Jiro! Stop it! Please!"_ I screamed, reaching out to grab his hands. My eyes widened when I felt his warm hands, and the blood. So, I could feel Jiro now, too?

"…Kluke?" he whispered, dropping his hands from the tree immediately.

"_Jiro, listen. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that I died. You have to believe that. __So please," _I whispered, the wind beginning to blow fiercely, _"Don't give up hope. Do it for me. Keep fighting, Jiro. I know you can do it."_

"Kluke? Don't go! Don't!" he yelled, and I could feel the wind beginning to blow my form away. I grabbed his hands one last time; kissing his bloody knuckles gently, before letting go, and drifting off.

I gasped as I saw the blood disappear. So my kiss had powers, huh? Weird…

With one last sad glance at Jiro, I turned, and thought of the last person.

I gulped a little as I landed by Andropov's small frail body, watching his chest heave out short gasps.

"_What did you do to deserve this, Andropov?"_ I murmured, moving a little so that I could touch his forehead, _"you never meant to hurt anyone."_

All I did was stare at Andropov's sleeping form for a while; completely lost in my own thoughts. It was then that I began to feel the tiredness set in. I had to go soon.

Slowly, I placed a hand on either side of his face, and kissed his forehead gently, before trailing down to his lips, where I touched for a short moment.

"_I love you, Andropov. Remember that,"_ I sighed, and with that, my form ceased to be, and I slipped into unconsciousness as my ghostly body was forever lost in the wind…

**Chapter 4! Hope you liked! Bet you can't wait for chapter 5 now, can ya? Well, sorry but you gonna have to! Me and Lil-Miss-Pokémon aren't gods; we can only meet up ****when we are allowed to meet up! So, anyway, please review this chapter! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon here **** This chapter will be the first chapter to be totally written by just one of us **** Our weekend together ran out **** So I hope you enjoy this chapter, Bloody Rose will be writing chapter 6 shortly so you shouldn't have to wait long **

When I woke up from my peaceful sleep, I had no desire to move, or think. I just wanted to lay there and rest. After being pregnant twice and dying, I was in no mood for a action filled day wherever I had ended up now.

I decided I should try and get a feel for my surroundings without having to open my eyes, so concentrating, I focused on my other senses. The first thing I felt was a light breeze on my face and with that came the scent of roses again. I could smell fresh air, just like before when I was with Jiro. I couldn't hear much to start with, but after a while I heard someone breathing. I could tell it wasn't me because it wasn't in time with my breaths.

From the sound of it, whoever was breathing wasn't feeling 100% because their breathing was heavy and unstable, sometimes short breaths sometimes loud, deep breaths.

Finding enough out about my surroundings without using my eyes, I decided it was time to open them. I was in the same lilac coloured walls room, with the chair, bed and bookshelf. Though this time I could see there weren't as many books in the bookshelf but more furniture around the room.

There was an extra chair; this one looked a lot more comfy than the other plain one. There was a set of draws which were quite simple, having only 4 draws. I also noticed a wheelchair in the corner of the room.

Whose wheelchair is that? I asked myself if it was mine, but after a quick check of myself I found no injuries, and thankfully no baby bump. It must belong to the person lying next to me.

Turning round so I was face to face with the person in my bed, I could see his face clearly. His face was as I remembered it, but it was a little longer, this showed how he had grown up a bit. His baby-blue, spiky hair fell down his face to cover up his forehead, and a bit of his eyes. The rest of his hair was sticking up in all directions, just as I remembered it.

As I was gazing into his face, he woke up allowing me to gaze into his blue eyes. I found myself lost in them, so lost in fact that when Andropov called my name I took no notice. I was just so relived he was alive, and I was alive. In fact we were together in the same bed, lying next to each other.

"Kluke…Kluke… Are you alright?" Andropov's voice was getting more and more concerned as he kept calling my name.

"Andropov, I'm fine" my face split into a big grin, "I'm more than fine, I have you here with me." I cupped his face in my hands. He blushed at this, and I could feel heat spreading across my face as well.

"Of coarse you have me Kluke, I have been with you for 2 years now." With his blush subsiding, he was now replacing it with a big grin to rival mine.

I decided to tell Andropov the truth, otherwise this wouldn't work. : Andropov… you see… well if I told you something would you listen and… well not get freaked out, please?" I was hesitating a lot so I could study any change in his face. There was none.

"Of coarse you can tell me anything Kluke, what is it?" the concerned tone in his voice was coming back.

So I told him all about how I'm Kluke from 2 years ago, and for some reason I had gone into the future.

I was happy when, like Jiro, Andropov accepted my story and understood how I felt. An overwhelming feeling came over me and it forced me to press my lips against Andropov's forehead.

Ignoring the blush that I could feel on my cheeks and see on his cheeks, I asked if he needed help with anything.

"No Kluke I'm fine thank you, even though I have you to look after me I can look after myself quite well" he didn't say this nastily, he said it with a soft tone. "Kluke, how about I take you on a picnic today, as you probably aren't feeling like doing much else today."

"I would love that very much" I smiled to myself at how much like Jiro he was. However when I thought this, I remembered how I acted when I was with Jiro, and I felt guilty at how I was acting now. However this didn't last long, because as soon as I thought about these memories they seemed to vanish, so there was nothing to feel guilty about.

"I will get ready and then start packing for the picnic, ok," I asked Andropov as he started to sit up in bed. My mind went blank as I caught sight of Andropov's bare chest. Although he wasn't muscley, seeing his bare upper half just seemed to send me into over drive. Quickly turning away before Andropov could catch me staring, I returned to getting dressed.

After finishing getting all the picnic stuff ready, I turned my attention to looking around the little cottage, something I hadn't done in my previous events here. It was one-story, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen/dining room, a living room and a small storage room. I guessed that the two bedrooms use to be used as bedrooms but now one of them was a hobbies room. It also had a spare bed for guests.

Once Andropov was ready, we grabbed the stuff and headed outside. Andropov had insisted that he would walk and not bother bringing the wheelchair. He had however given into my suggestions that he should take his crutch with him.

Once outside, I looked a little closer at his outfit. It was a two piece set, with shorts and a top. They were both light blue and dark blue, so they were matching. It suited him very much. I had blushed a bit when I saw we were wearing matching colours. My dress I was wearing came to just above my knees, and it wasn't my usual halter neck design. I wore a yellow sash around the waste and a matching yellow hair tie in my hair. It felt very comfortable and it was cute how our outfits matched.

While walking I decided to move close to Andropov, I was scared I was going to loose him again. I had lost him three times now and to loose him any more would just be so unbearable. Andropov took my hand in his and held it loosely. It felt so right to be here with him, by his side, nursing him better.

We arrived at the top of hill where a lone tree was standing. It had a nice shady spot underneath it, which would keep us out of direct sunlight.

After setting down the blanket and all the food, we started talking about everyday things, like the weather, the food, the scenery. I noticed Andropov never let anything about the past 2 years or what we were doing here. It was as if he couldn't tell me the details of our life together.

Before long all the food had been eaten, and so we put the food stuff away and just laid down side by side, on the blanket. We cloud watched for a while, laughing at the funny shapes they made. I loved it when Andropov laughed, it was so care-free and real. He wasn't forcing himself to laugh, and neither was I. we were so happy, content, and comfortable together.

After a while we slipped in to a comfortable silence, as Andropov took my hand and entwined our fingers together. Even just this little touch was making me blush. I turned my head so I could see him, and he did the same. I was gazing into his blue eyes, and I was sure he was gazing into my Brown ones. I had the urge to press our lips together, and so I did.

It was like fireworks. Just my gently pressing my lips to his, it was enough to fill me up with happiness. We broke apart and I saw Andropov look at me with slight embarrassment before he placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer for another kiss.

This kiss lasted for much longer and when we finally pulled apart it had gotten dark. Heaving myself up and then helping Andropov to his feet, we picked up our things and headed back to the cottage.

I was sitting in the living room watching Andropov paint a picture. I didn't realize until a little later it was of us on top of the hill looking up at the clouds. He had also painted some of the many cloud shapes we had seen.

We were also listening to a radio that just played music with no commentary. After a while a slow song came on and I found my self looking up at Andropov who had risen from his seat, walked over to me and was now offering his hand out to me.

"I can't dance," it was the truth, I was clumsy at dancing.

"Don't worry I can teach you," he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but grab his hand and followed him to the centre of the room.

First Andropov put my hand on his shoulder, while putting his hand on my waist, he then took my free hand and held it close to us.

He then started moving his feet rhythmically and with out looking at them. I however found my self staring at our feet trying to follow his footsteps. I heard Andropov chuckle. I looked up to see what was so funny.

"You are over thinking it, the look on your face is you cooking face as I call it." Answering my question of why was he chuckling I too found my self laughing.

"I just can't do it, I don't know where to move my feet to," I felt slightly embarrassed as I said this.

"Don't look down and just let instinct guide you. That is what you always say to me Kluke, so now I'm saying it to you. Just feel the music and your feet will follow." So following Andropov's advice I looked up and into his face and felt the music.

In just a short while I had improved loads. I was even having fun, dancing around the room in Andropov's arms. As the song came to an end, I went to move away from Andropov, but he held me there. The next song came on and it was even slower than the first.

Andropov slid both his arms round my waist, and pulled me close to him, so close that all of my body was pressed against his. I also slid my arms around him as we started to rotate and sway in time to the music. I was having so much fun, being this close to him was great. I could feel his body pressed against me, and it was if our bodies naturally fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle.

This song ended but this time I made to attempt to move away, we just stood there swaying to a non existent beat. Andropov moved first, when he pulled his head back from my shoulder it had been resting on. My head too moved away from his shoulder. Missing the contact already I was eager for more. Andropov was like a drug to me, once you had it you couldn't let it go.

Andropov's head leaned towards mine, as I did the same. When are lips met I was again filled with happiness. He completed me. I tilted my head so Andropov could have better access to my mouth, so he could deepen the kiss, which he did. His arms wrapped around my back pulling me as close as I could to him. I put my arms around his neck so I could pull him closer to me. We stood there for a while just kissing like that until I felt Andropov start pushing me against the wall so he could deepen the kiss further.

I loved it, I loved him. I couldn't have been happier. I was wrong, what Andropov did next made me even happier. With me pressed against the wall Andropov deepened the kiss even further. We were getting more a more passionate. Then Andropov lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom where we continued the kiss on the bed. I felt the urge to remove his top so I could run my fingers along his bare chest. As I was removing his top Andropov rolled over on the bed so I was lying over the top of him. As our lips met again Andropov was rubbing circles on my back causing me to moan.

After that I was very very happy. I loved Andropov and he loved me. It felt so unreal, maybe too unreal. Was this really what could happen or was it just my imagination? I hoped not because I was very sure what I wanted.

But was I? What about Jiro, I love him too, I kissed him. I felt like I had cheated on somebody. Just as I started to feel guilty the memories of Jiro faded away and left no trace in my brain.

Andropov and I lay on the bed my head resting on Andropov's chest, with his fingers playing in my hair. "Andropov" I heard a murmur in reply "I think I'm going soon" I felt just as I had done the other times, just before I fainted. I didn't want to go, why did I have to leave Andropov? It was so unfair.

"Kluke, thank you for all you have done for me. I suppose its better for me because you will still wake up here in the morning with me, whereas when you wake up, you will be somewhere else." Andropov said it so calmly and so controlled it was as if he knew everything what was happening to me.

I gazed into his eyes one last time before I peacefully slipped into unconscious.

**I know I finished it kinda abruptly and it may be a bit unclear at the end of it but this is only rated a "T" so I couldn't do much more than that. So sorry if it was unclear **

**Please review and stay tuned because Bloody Rose 1996 is writing the next chapter and she is a better writer than me so don't miss her chapter **

**I wonder where Kluke will go next? Due to spoilers I can't tell you but it will be great, trust me **


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hi guys! Bloody Rose 1996 here! Well, so is Lil-Miss-Pokémon, but she's not in the writing mood at the moment. Her sugar rush has dispersed, and so she is starting to feel the after-effects of it. Apparently, it's like having a hangover...not sure why she should know that, but okay...o.0_

_Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! We can't stress enough how we appreciate the reviews, so even if it's just something like, 'I hate this story', then review!_

XXX

I was startled awake by a shrill cry that seemed to echo throughout my body. My eyes burst open, and I shot upwards, gasping for air. The shrill cry continued; seeming to reach a higher pitch. I glanced around me, and groaned a little. I was back in the cottage again; the same violet walls, the same wooden floorboards, the same large cot in the corner of the room...wait a minute...cot?

A sudden curiosity seemed to envelope me, and I stood; wincing a little in pain as my stomach seemed to protest. I looked down, and groaned again. I was pregnant. Again.

Slowly but surely, I made my way over to the cot, where the noise seemed to be coming from. I glanced down, and my eyes widened in shock.

XXX

There, lying in the cot, were two small children. Well, babies. They didn't seem very old at all. Maybe a year old. The one who was crying was a little girl; her dark brown hair shielding her eyes, which were wet with tears. Her eyes opened, to reveal two dark brown irises, which stared at me intently. Her crying died down almost immediately, and she gurgled happily as I smiled a little at her.

I glanced over to the right, to see what I assumed was her brother laying next to her. He had light brown hair that was the same style as his sister, and olive green eyes. Just like mine.

XXX

I suddenly felt arms wind themselves around my waist, and I was pulled back. I felt warm breath on my neck, and I shivered. I knew who it was immediately. There was no question about it.

"...Shu?" I whispered, and he groaned a little in response. I gasped, and suddenly I felt his lips trailing down my neck. I tried to squirm out of his tight embrace, but to no avail. I felt Shu pull me closer to him, and my eyes widened in shock as I felt certain...'areas' of Shu pressing up against me that I did not ever want to feel.

"Shu! Let go!" I said, squirming in his grasp. I felt his lips pull up into the beginnings of a smile, and he turned me around, so that I was facing him.

The first and only thing I noticed was the evident lust in Shu's eyes. That was the only thing I could register, before his lips were against mine. I struggled in his iron grip, trying to break away from him. With a grunt, he grinded his hips against mine; forcefully brushing against my stomach. I broke away from his kiss, and yelled out in pain. He released his grip on my slightly, and in a fit of rage, I darted away from him, to the door, only to feel strong hands grip at my shoulders, and pull me back to him. The breath whooshed out of me as he slammed me up against a wall.

"S-Shu! Stop it! You're hurting me!" I whimpered, and a low growl echoed in his throat.

"I don't care," he hissed, and I shrunk back, cringing into the wall.

XXX

He said nothing, but instead he leaned forwards, attempting to advance on me.

"...Why, Shu? This isn't the Shu I know," I whispered, and he froze for a moment, but then continued to lean forwards. He pressed our noses together, so that we were making eye-contact.

"...The Shu you knew was weak," he stated, and it was then that I heard the shrill cries of the babies.

XXX

A sudden wave of defensiveness swept over me, and I pushed Shu away, moving towards the cot.

"Just leave the little brats," he yelled, glaring at the cot as the young boy began to bawl as well.

In one simple, knee-jerk reaction, my hand made contact with Shu's cheek, and a slap echoed throughout the cottage.

"Don't...don't talk about them like that!" I yelled back, not really thinking about what I was saying anymore. Shu rubbed his sore cheek pathetically, glowering at me.

A flash of a memory; Shu, yelling at Andropov. He had always been pathetic. Always had, and always will be.

"You were always weak! You still are! You're so self-obsessed! Always thinking of yourself; never others!" I screamed at him, watching in slight fear as his anger made itself more known.

"The strong people never think of themselves, Shu," I stated simply, and without any explanation, he turned on his heel, and began to walk away.

"I'm going out," he muttered, and with that, he slammed the bedroom door shut; the impact making the entire cottage rattle.

XXX

It was then that I broke down in tears; dropping to the floor and weeping my heart out as my babies continued to cry with me. I sobbed, and slowly got to my feet, shivering a little. I made my way over to the cot, and glanced at them. On instinct, I picked them both up and held them tightly; their breathing and rapid heartbeats calming me down a little. Their crying subsided when mine did, and soon enough, I felt their breathing slow as they dropped off into a calming sleep. Slowly and very carefully, I placed the children next to each other in the cot. I stared at them for a short while, before sighing, and walking over to the bed.

All of the events had happened so fast, my brain hadn't really registered it, so it was no shock that I began to shake as soon as my body hit the mattress. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, so I closed them, not wanting to lose myself in the sadness and pain I felt. That was the last thing I remember, before I was enveloped in the darkness of unconsciousness...

_Bloody Rose 1996: Well, here's chapter 6 for ya! Sorry it's short; we just really wanted to get this chapter done because the Jiro chapter is next! Hooray! Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hi guys! Lil-Miss-Pokemon and Bloody Rose 1996 here! Sorry for the long wait; we haven't been able to meet up a lot, so writing has been quite slow! Anyway, here is chapter 7!_

**Chapter 7 **

"Kluke? Wake up! Kluke!"

I was startled awake by a deep, familiar voice in my ear.

"…Huh?"

With a little effort, I managed to open my eyes; groaning in discomfort as I did.

"Kluke? What's wrong? What happened?" I heard Jiro's voice yell, and my sight focused on the silhouette that was standing over me; staring at me worriedly.

"J-Jiro? What…?"

I attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Jiro.

"Tell me what happened, Kluke," Jiro whispered, his eyes wide with what I assumed was fear.

"Jiro…I…I," I whispered, before I felt something slide down my cheek. I hadn't even realised that I was crying.

"Sshh…It's alright, Kluke. Tell me what happened," Jiro whispered, pulling me forward, so he could encircle his arms around my waist.

I hid my face in his chest and cried; how could I possibly tell him what had happened with Shu? He'd think that I was crazy…

That's when a thought hit me; Jiro could tell the difference between me and…the other Kluke, so to speak, so…could he maybe tell the difference now?

"Jiro…it's…me…" I whispered against his bare chest, and I felt his form go rigid.

"…Kluke?" he whispered, and I exhaled, before pushing away from his chest, to stare him in the eyes.

"Yes, Jiro…It's me," I whispered, and I watched as his eyes went wide with shock.

"You're…the Kluke from two years ago, aren't you?" he whispered, and I nodded mutely, feeling the tears welling in my eyes again. He sighed, and pulled me against him; I clutched at his arms, sobbing a little as I listened to the frantic beating of his heart.

"Kluke…what happened? Was it to do with your previous…premonition?" Jiro asked, and I nodded again, sobbing harder.

"I…I was so scared…Shu, he…I…" I gasped in between sobs, and Jiro cradled me in his arms, whispering comfort into my ear like a breeze.

"…Thank goodness Gina isn't here to see you like this," he whispered to himself. I only barely registered what he had said, before his lips were upon my own with a fiery passion.

I kissed back immediately; I needed any comfort I could get. Jiro's arms clutched at me tighter, and he laid me back down on the bed, his lips still on my own.

Our lips parted, and he stared at me with a strange burning in his azure blue irises.

"Umm…Jiro, I…" I whispered, a blush spreading across my cheeks. He chuckled, and kissed along my jaw, making me gasp.

"J-Jiro!" I stuttered, my blush growing as he smiled mischievously at me.

"Kluke…you are…" he whispered, his tongue trailing patterns along my neck, "…so beautiful…"

My eyes went wide with shock; beautiful? Had anyone ever called me that? I didn't know, but it made my stomach feel as if it had butterflies lived inside it.

"Jiro…" I whispered, my eyes welling with tears once again. His lips met my eye; chasing the tears away.

"Don't cry, please. Just…" he paused, capturing my lips with his, before releasing me, and staring into my eyes, "…keep smiling. For me?"

I couldn't say no, could I? Not when my gaze was locked with his, I couldn't, anyway.

I nodded, and a hint of a smile washed onto my face. He smiled, and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"That's my girl," he murmured, and I felt a shiver run down my spine at his words. Then, darkness…

**Bloody Rose 1996: Sorry for short chapter; I am not in the writey mood, and Lil-Miss-Pokemon isn't here, so I had to write this on my own! Sorry once again; you won't be disappointed with the next chapter, I promise!**

**Please R&R. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys! Lil-Miss-Pokémon and Bloody Rose 1996 here! So, here is chapter 8 of Futuristic Premonitions! Hope you enjoy!_

With a sigh, I opened my eyes, not surprised when I wasn't where I had fallen sleep beforehand; in Jiro's embrace. Instead of the usual lilac walls and wooden floorboards, I was greeted by the pleasant waft of an oncoming breeze, and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. I glanced around me; my eyes widening as I saw the familiar face smiling warmly at me.

"_**So, we meet again,"**_ Zola whispered, her translucent hair billowing out behind her as the wind picked up, sending cherry blossom petals scattering across the grass. I smiled a little, before the same troubled look I had expressed in mine and Jiro's reality, plastered itself onto my face.

"_**Is something wrong, Kluke?"**_Zola asked, placing a see-through hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her; the tears welling in my eyes.

"_Am I…dead again?"_

"…_**Yes. You are," **_Zola confirmed, and I shook my head sadly. I felt myself being pulled forward, and suddenly I was wrapped in Zola's embrace.

It wasn't like a normal hug; I mean, a 'normal' hug would have been between two…alive people. But I took Zola's comfort willingly; holding her close to me like a lifeline. I felt as if…me and her had a kind of 'Mother and Daughter' relationship. I felt comfortable around her, and I could easily share my thoughts and opinions with her. It felt nice.

"_Zola…thank you," _I whispered when she released me. She smiled warmly, patting my head gently.

"_**It's alright, Kluke. Finding out that you're dead yet again, must be quite…upsetting," **_Zola sighed, and I nodded. I mean, dying once was bad enough; but having to die twice? That wasn't something that I wanted to happen!

"_Zola…why am I-"_

My question was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. It blew my hair in front of my face, blinding me for a short while. When I pushed my bangs out of the way, I spotted Zola standing in front of me, her hand resting gently on the hilt of her sword.

"_Zola? What's wrong?"_ I asked, panicking. If Zola didn't like the situation, then neither did I.

"…_**Schneider…"**_Zola hissed, and I gasped, and turned my head, so that I could look around her rigid figure. And, sure enough, there was Schneider, standing on the top of a hill.

XXX

With a mischievous smirk, he drifted down to us; his figure seemed to fade in and out of reality as he approached us. Zola ushered me behind her; drawing her sword and preparing to fight him off. However, when Schneider came to a stop in front of us, staring intently at my form, I knew he had different intentions, other than to fight us.

"_**What do you want, Schneider?"**_ Zola growled, making Schneider look at her instead of me.

"**What do I want? Oh, nothing really; I was just observing from afar, and thought I saw someone I recognised. Turns out I was right," **Schneider commented, his eyes locking with mine. I turned away, feeling uncomfortable.

"_**You have no right to be here. I told you last time; any ally of Nene is an enemy of-" **_ I cut Zola off by placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking my head at her. She stared at me for a moment, before stepping back, letting me by.

"**I know you have some questions for me. And since I'm a spirit, I will be the perfect one to answer them. Follow me,"**__Schneider said, and without another word, he turned, and drifted up the hill from which he came from. I went to follow, but was cut short by Zola slamming a hand on my shoulder__

"_**No,"**_ she stated, her voice leaking venom. I placed my own hand on top of her own, reassuring her.

"_Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll come back. I promise,"_ I whispered, before pulling her hand off of me, and wandering up the hill, towards Schneider…

XXX

"**So, after I kicked the bucket, how was Andropov coping?" **Schneider asked half-heartedly, and I froze. Andropov. I hadn't seen Andropov. Or any of the others. Where were they?

"_He was healing well. I personally took care of him,"_ I answered, feeling a little stupid for being a bit too formal.

'**Good. It's nice to know that the kid's okay,"** he stated, waving a dismissive hand at me.

"**Kluke, was it? Come over here,"** he said, and I gulped.

"_I-I'm…fine over here, thanks!"_ I stuttered, shaking a little on the spot as Schneider stood a few metres away from me. He glared at me, and I dashed over to him, a little wary.

"**Good. Now, am I right in saying that you have been having…premonitions?" **he asked, and I nodded mutely, not really caring about where he got the information. He was a spirit; chances are he knew a lot that was going on with me.

"**And these premonitions…they've been about you…and your many futures?" **he questioned, and once again, I nodded, not wanting to say anything.

"… **What have they been about, exactly?" **he asked, and I blushed a deep crimson. It was harder to notice due to the fact that I was slightly see-through, but he noticed all the same. He smirked, and I blushed a deeper red.

"**So…they've been those types of premonitions, have they?" **he teased, and I put my head in my hands, embarrassed.

"_It's not like I planned any of this! Every time I fall asleep, I wake up somewhere else! I wake up with someone else! First Shu, then Jiro, then-"_ I stopped, not wanting to let slip anymore.

"**Ah, yes…the Shadow Wielder's…"** he stated, his eyes narrowing for a short moment, before going back to observing me, **"Well…what's the problem with that? Both Zola and I know you have feelings for all of them," **he ended, and I gaped at him. Wha…How the hell did he and Zola know?

"**It's pretty obvious," **he stated simply, walking away from me, to sit in the shade of an old oak tree. I sighed, and followed, slumping down next to him.

"…_I just…it's all so confusing!"_ I began, placing my chin on my knees, _"I mean, I wake up, and everything's normal; just a normal day, looking after Andropov. And then, one simple thing goes wrong; I faint. And then, when I regain consciousness, I've somehow been transported two years into the future, where I have a romantic relationship with nearly all of my male friends! Not all at once, by the way. It seems like, for example; I'll wake up, and Shu and I will be married. Then, when I go back to sleep, and wake up again, I'm with Jiro! I just…don't understand…"_ I ended, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

"…**It sounds very confusing. Tell me exactly what happened before you fainted," **he asked, and I took a deep breath, before recalling the events.

"…_I was going to get some coffee from the hospital cafeteria. When I was walking back to Andropov's room, I suddenly began to feel light-heading. And then, I fainted...When I woke up, I was with Shu, two years in the future," _I explained, and Schneider nodded thoughtfully.

"**Hmm…how long have you been looking after Andropov?" **he asked, and I answered him immediately.

"_Two weeks after the battle with Zola," _I whispered, those painful images burning themselves into my brain. Zola, consumed by Darkness, and Phoenix, disappearing into thin air as she was Sealed. I gulped, and looked away from Schneider.

"**Hmm…I think, I know what has happened," **he said, and my head whipped round, to gape at him.

"**It's just a theory," **he continued, causing my face to fall, **"but what I think is this. Because of the fact that you are one of the Legendary Shadow Wielder's, you're mind has developed a kind of…fortune-telling side to it. It has been there all along; ever since you were born, before you could summon your Shadow. And now that your Shadow is Sealed away, it has been…activated. Because of the added stress with caring for Andropov, and the Battle with Zola, your mind has…shut down, if that makes sense," **he ended, and I gasped.

"_So…does that mean that I can't go back to my present time?" _I asked, fearing the answer.

"**I'm not sure. Chances are that there are only so many futures you can have. So when the last future is predicted, you will return to your present time. It's then that you'll have to choose,' **Schneider stated, and I looked at him in confusion.

"_Choose? What do you mean?" _I asked, and he glanced at me.

"**You ****have**** to choose one of the boys to be with. Because you have predicted each of your future's with each one of them, you have to choose, who you are finally going to be with," **he explained.

"_But I…isn't this a future as well?" _I asked, and Schneider nodded slightly, his face grim.

"**Yes, well…this ****will**** be a future…if you don't decide who you're going to be with soon," **Schneider explained, and I looked at him in confusion, **"Basically, if you don't decide who you're going to 'go all the way with', you'll die. Simple."**

"_I'll…what?" _I whispered, my body slumping in false exhaustion.

"**Well, put it this way; if you don't want to choose, you can always stay here with me!" **he offered, and I smiled at his kindness.

I hadn't really noticed it before, but the way Schneider acted – it was as if he was a different person. It was as if, when he died, all of that anger and hatred that he had felt towards me and the gang had disappeared. I felt strangely comforted by the fact.

"**So…what do ya say?"** he said, winking at me.

"_Um…I think that I should go now. Zola must be getting worried,"_ I stuttered, getting to my feet. I felt Schneider grab my hand, and I turned, to see him pouting a little.

"**Hey! You really do know how to keep a guy hanging!" **he complained, and I giggled a little at his comment.

"…_I'll think about it," _I joked, squeezing his hand a little, _"plus, I've had to live with a bunch of guys for over a year, Shu even longer! I think I know how to deal with guys!" _

I pulled away from Schneider, and began to walk away from him, when I felt his arms encircle around me.

"**Hey…I'm serious, y'know," **he muttered, making my eyes widen a little in surprise, **"If the situation becomes too stressful for you, you'll always have a place here. With me,"** he whispered, and I nodded, before pulling away from him yet again, to walk down the hill.

"_Thank you for the offer, Schneider. I'll see you again sometime?"_ I asked, and he nodded a little, the same mischievous smirk plastered onto his face.

"**Of course. I would never ditch a lovely young lady such as yourself!" **he said, bowing comically at me. I giggled, and waved at him, before dashing down the hill, to where Zola was waiting…

XXX

"_**So he told you, then? What you have to do?"**_ Zola asked, and I mutely, floating beside her as we made our way to…who knows where.

"_Yes. It's confusing me, though,"_ I sighed, my hair whipping out behind me as we came to a sudden stop at the edge of the field we were currently in. I gasped as my eyes took in the scene before me.

My friends were sitting in the middle of the field, in couples from what it looked like. I could clearly see Shu and Buuke sitting further apart from the others, Shu's arms wrapped tightly around Buuke as he embraced her. I grimaced a little as I saw the evident bump of Buuke's stomach. She was pregnant.

I turned my troubled gaze from the two, to another couple sitting a little further away from them. I could clearly see the green of Jiro's tunic, and I noticed…Sahlia? Why was Sahlia with him?

"_**The two are good friends. They became friendly with each other after you passed away," **_Zola explained, and I nodded, although the thought still troubled me a little.

"_**The two finally had something in common," **_Zola added amusingly, and I gave her a confused look,_** "Jiro didn't want to continue life without you. He cared for you too much. He tried to kill himself."**_

I gasped, and stared at Jiro's form as he smiled happily at Sahlia, who patted him on the head and laughed.

"_**Sahlia stopped him, thankfully. They've been close ever since**_,_**" **_Zola sighed, and I nodded, only then noticing that someone was missing from the group.

"_Hey…where's Andropov?" _I asked, and Zola smirked a little at my comment, before waving me over to her.

"_**I'll show you. This way," **_she murmured, and without any other word, she turned, and began to drift away from the field, me following behind her silently…

XXX

My eyes widened as I saw Andropov's form through the window of the cottage. The same cottage I had been in with both him, Shu and Jiro. I noticed another figure through the window of the cottage, and my eyes narrowed slightly.

"_**That's the nurse that comes to take care of him. He's still house-bound," **_Zola explained, and I nodded, my eyes refusing to leave the two figures.

"_You say she's comes to take care of him. Doesn't she stay all of the time?" _I asked, and Zola shook her head.

"_**No. It's not in her job description to do so. Plus, Andropov won't let her," **_she sighed.

"_Why?" _I asked, and Zola merely shrugged.

"_**Because he doesn't want to be a pain to anyone, I guess. He thought he was a burden to you, and he doesn't want to burden anyone else after what happened to you," **_Zola said, and I nodded, and it was then that I noticed that I was beginning to fade away.

"_Zola! What's happening to me?" _I yelled, and Zola placed a hand on my fading shoulder.

"_**It's alright. Your time is nearly up, that's all,"**_ she stated simply, and my eyes widened.

"_Nearly up? What does that mean?" _I yelled, and I gasped as I saw Jiro turn to face me. His eyes widened a little, but he turned back to Sahlia when she poked him in the ribs.

I turned to face Andropov, to see him staring straight at me with a confused look on his face.

"_Andropov…help me,"_ I whispered, and Andropov's expression turned into a shocked one, as recognition flitted across his face. He had seen me.

"_Zola, what-" _I was suddenly cut off by the familiar wave of darkness consuming me, and I fell into the calming black of unconsciousness…

**Bloody Rose 1996 – Well, that was along chapter to write!**

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon – Finally I get to write something, someone Cough, Bloody Rose 1996… cough was hogging the computer… and wouldn't let me write a kiss scene between Schneider and Kluke **** so if anyone wants that scene, then wait until chapter12 or so. Happy Birthday to me **** well it's a week late but anyway… Happy birthday to Bloody Rose 1996... Well it's a week and a day late for her... we had a joint B'day party... sort... of... not really... our time was spent thinking of ideas for the story for you guys... so be grateful **** (END OF RANT)**

**Bloody Rose 1996 – Look who's hogging the computer now! Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated, so please please please review guys! Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon Here to offer you a new chapter **** I hope those of you reading this now are contributing to the review page, and if you are not one of those people then I ask you to please review otherwise I get upset **** Anyway enjoy…**

As I stirred from a deep sleep, my senses started to awake. The first thing I noticed was my pillow was hard, and moving in a soft manner. It was also quite cool. I forced open my eyes to take in my surroundings. The thing I was greeted by was a mans chest. This, I decided was what I had thought my pillow was.

Some covers were spread over mine and my partners legs, leaving his stomach uncovered. My arm was draped across his stomach, leaving my hand to rest on his side. The warmth radiating from his body was so inviting that I snuggled closer to him. My head tilted up and rested in the crook of his neck.

I was too tired to question who I was with but even without thinking about it something gave it away. What gave it away was how comfortable I was with him, and how relaxed we both were. There was nothing uncomfortable about this situation, and that was enough to tell me, Andropov lay by my side.

As I thought about this, an arm snaked its way round my waist pulling me closer to his form. I wanted to look into Andropov's face so I could be sure he was all right.

Pushing myself up to rest on my elbow I turned to gaze at Andropov. His eyes were still closed, but I knew he was awake. His face was peaceful and although it didn't show it at the moment I knew he was happy. We both were, and then I had a sudden thought that stopped me in my tracks. Gulping, I looked down my figure, my eyes resting on the noticeable bump protruding from my stomach.

Groaning I laid my head back down on Andropov's chest. Why did it always happen when I least expected it? Why did I always have to be pregnant? But then on second thoughts, why would I be unhappy about this little surprise, Andropov and I are going to have a child. Just the thought of that made my heart rate increase.

"Kluke, are you alright? Your heart is beating really fast" Andropov's worried voice broke my thoughts.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking of…" I cut my sentence short as there was no need to carry on. At my comment Andropov had moved his arm so his hand resided on my bump. At that moment I was thankful for Andropov and his understanding towards me. Smiling I tilted my chin up so I could gaze into his eyes.

"Kluke, I Love you," Andropov's words came out of nowhere but some how I felt as If, without knowing, I needed to hear them.

"I love you too," my smile widened as the words slipped off my tongue as easy as anything. Andropov moved his head so he could press his lips against mine. I responded by pulling my self up so we were at the same level.

We lay there quite a while just moving our lips in sync together, before I broke the kiss. Andropov looked down at me, confusion on his face.

"Kluke are you sure you're alright, you seem to be a bit… a bit" Andropov's voice was tinted with worry.

"I'm fine... I just need some time on my own for a few seconds, is that ok?" I didn't want to offend Andropov.

"Of course it is Kluke, I will go and make breakfast for the both of us. You take all the time you need." Andropov slid out of the bed and put on a dressing gown, then made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I didn't take too long to look at my surroundings because I knew the place off by heart by now. Though I did notice that the wheelchair no longer sat in the corner, nor did the crutch.

I took the rest of the time to process all the happenings over the past days into something that made sense. What stuck in my mind most was the conversation with Schneider. Shaking my head to rid my thoughts of the foreboding looming over me, I was determined to have a nice day with Andropov and not let anything spoil it.

Just at that moment Andropov opened the door and carried in a tray, that had lovely aromas wafting towards me.

"Are you ready for breakfast? If not I will come back in a little while."

"No… no I'm fine now, thank you. And plus that breakfast smells delicious and I wouldn't want to waste it now would I?" I tried to get the conversation on to a more cheerful level.

"Well that's good, because I spent ages on this breakfast" Andropov had noticed my desire to cheer the conversation up and didn't ask me what was wrong.

The Breakfast was amazing. It was Homemade Pancakes, with Lemon juice and sugar sprinkled on in modest measures. After eating our way through the stack of pancakes, we got dressed and ready to go outside.

I had several outfits to choose from that would compliment my bump. There was a bright yellow dress that had Blue trimming. It was loose around the top half and then at the waist started flowing down to my knees. There was another dress similar to the first but it was floor length and was Blue with yellow trimming.

The third outfit that I looked at was perfect for today. It was a two piece set, a top and skirt. The top looked like it was a tight fit, but when it was on it was quite loose at the same time as hugging my body. It wasn't too tight even with my bump. The skirt was knee-length and flowing. As I walked it swished around me, emphasizing my every step. They were both light blue with dark blue trimmings.

I settled on the third outfit as I felt most comfortable in it.

"You look great" a voice came from behind me when I stepped out the bedroom. Andropov was leaning against the wall next to the door. He must have been waiting for me.

"Thank you, sorry I took so long." Andropov stepped closer to me and smiled. His baby blue hair was still as sticky-out as ever, but he had managed to tame it to one direction meaning it didn't look as unorganized. I wasn't sure if I liked it like that. I liked the messiness of his hair; it made him look more… well without it he didn't look like Andropov so much.

Stepping closer to his figure, I stretched my hand out and placed it on his head. He looked at me about to ask what I was doing, but before he could open his mouth I had moved my hand through his hair ruffling it up. After I had finished, his hair was back to its normal, messy state sticking out in all directions.

"There, now that looks more like you" I smiled at him.

"Shall we get going?" Andropov held out his hand and I took it. While he had waited for me Andropov had got everything ready. We planned to go on another picnic as it was such a nice day.

We set out at a slow pace, so we had time to take in the beautiful surroundings. The weather was great today. The sun was high in the sky, casting its warmth over everything. There were very little clouds in the sky, and those that were there, were white and fluffy, no threat of any storm, not even a little shower. There was also a gentle breeze that every so often blew around.

Me and Andropov walked hand in hand along a path, while Andropov carried all the things we needed.

"Andropov" my voice cut the comfortable silence.

"Yes Kluke" Andropov replied without looking at me.

"Would…would you have it any other way?" I was carful how I worded my question as I didn't want to alarm Andropov. I waited for Andropov's answer but it never came, as we had arrived at our destination.

"I will set out the picnic blanket and you can set out the food," Andropov didn't sound like he had avoided my question on purpose, so I put it out of my mind for a while.

After the picnic blanket was set, and the food was layed out, Andropov pulled out something else from the bag.

"A Radio?" I was curious

"Yes, it's always nice to have background music" I smiled at his response, I had never thought of having music at a picnic but then again, I never thought I would have seen the future.

Setting the radio down and putting it on to quiet, Andropov and I started eating the picnic and talking about random things in general. I was having a great time, just relaxing with Andropov not a care in the world.

Up in till the time we first met Zola my life had been care free, no worries and no responsibilities. But from then on we had all got pressure forced on to us and sometimes it was unbearable. I tried to stay strong and act like everything was ok. I remember nights when I couldn't sleep and I would sit down, not far from camp and just cry. Jiro would sometimes comfort me, he would feel the same as well, but he bottled up his emotions. Shu… well Shu just didn't know how to act; he didn't look at the big picture. All of this was because of Nene, that selfish, Arrogant, "IDIOT!"

"KLUKE! Kluke what is that matter? Oh look at you, why are you crying? Don't worry I'm here for you." Andropov's voice was full of concern. While thinking about Nene I had got myself all worked up, and then I spoke my thoughts. My hands were balled into fists; my nails were causing beads of blood to escape my body. My eyes were clenched shut, tears were streaming from them, and my body was hunched over as Andropov comforted me.

"I'm…I'm fine" I replied weakly.

"No you're not, Kluke you're in a right state." Andropov's concern was growing.

I didn't want my voice to betray me so I just shook my head. Andropov sighed, reaching down, he took my hand in his and gently pulled on it so I would stand up. Following his intentions I stood up, as I did so Andropov turned up the music so we could hear it.

Andropov then lead me to a small patch next to the blanket, where he took my hands and placed them on his shoulders as he placed his arms on my back and held me close to him. We stayed on the spot just swaying in time with the music. After a while I felt a bit livelier again and broke away from Andropov. He looked at me but then smiled when I moved to the little radio and changed the track to something a bit livelier.

Returning to him I stretched out my hands and he took them instantly. This time we moved about our little area, dancing in time with the music. We were having loads of fun as more and more music kept coming on through the little radio. As we were starting to tire out, a slower song came back on and we moved into a more intimate dancing position. With my arms wrapped round Andropov's waist and his hands supporting my lower back. We swayed in time with the music.

Something from earlier came back to my attention, it was the question I asked Andropov. I decided I should try and ask it again.

"Andropov, would you have it any other way?" my voice was stronger this time, with more confidence, and I was going to get an answer because it was important to me.

"Have what any other way?" Andropov's voice didn't show and sign of anger or anything bad like that.

"Well, us, your life, you and me, me, everything really, everything since the... the last battle" I was speeding up as I listed the possibilities he could talk about.

I heard Andropov chuckle. Looking up at him I saw him gazing down at me, a smile playing across his face. This caught me off guard, why would he laugh? I recoiled from him, trying to see his body language. But he just gently held me tighter.

"Why are you laughing?" I wanted to know, I didn't see what was so funny about all this.

"Sorry if I have offended you Kluke, but it's just, why would you think I would want to change anything? I am perfectly happy as I am, as we are, as my life is. You are perfect, this place is amazing, and my life is great, especially since that battle. Yes that battle was horrible and I lost Schneider in it, but that battle changed my life for the better. I found you, and that is what counts. Without you I would never have recovered from them injuries, both physically and mentally. Before I met you the only family I had was the independent flying squadron, but that wasn't love that was... Well I don't know but you take someone like Cynthia and try to imagine her in your family, then you are creeped out for life. You gave me something worth fighting for, and that was something not a lot of us had. When I saw you in that flower field talking to the flowers something in my heart changed, and now I know that it was love. Then I saw you and Shu together, fighting for each other, looking out for each other and I felt jealousy like I had never felt before. I wanted to be the one looking after you, protecting you. I wanted to be the one to show you love and feel your love in return. And now I can, now we are together, we both look out for each other. Kluke you showed me what love was, and that was the most wonderful thing someone could give me. I have someone loving me, and I truly love them back. As I said earlier Kluke, I Love You with all my heart." Andropov's voice was steady all the way though it and I could tell he was telling the truth, and I truly Loved him with everything I had.

"Andropov, Thank you so much, I love you with all my heart as well" I stood on tip toes so I could place my lips on his. Andropov pulled me closer, and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I put all my emotion into the kiss and was receiving it back from Andropov.

We had been so wrapped up in our own little world for the past few hours, neither of us had noticed the black clouds rolling through the sky. And now the heavens opened, and rain poured down on us. We stayed kissing in the rain. The droplets of water bouncing off our bodies, soaking our clothes and wetting our hair. I felt Andropov smile under our kiss. And I too broke out in a smile as we stood getting soaked in the rain.

I would have happily stayed there forever but to my disappointment the familiar feeling of light headedness, darkness, and foreboding swept over me. Even the cold rain drumming on my body wasn't enough to keep me awake. I needed to say good bye to Andropov before I left.

"Andropov, Good-bye, and thank you so much for today I had a great time and it has certainly changed our future." I was hoping Andropov was going to understand me and not ask any questions. And to my relief Andropov smiled, leant in a planted a kiss on my lips before I faded into darkness.

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon – so that was eventful **** we have had a very productive day today so we are very pleased. I apologize if you thought this chapter was cheesy but I loved it and me and Bloody Rose 1996 both agree it is much needed for future reference in our story, (sorry Bloody Rose 1996 it's the only spoiler I will give them… honest)**

**Bloody Rose 1996 – (That better be the only spoiler!) Yes, I agree in saying that the cheesiness is needed…but no more talk about that! (Readers, you should be thankful that I refrained Lil-Miss-Pokémon from writing more! She gets carried away sometimes)**

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon – yes well, (please don't tell Bloody Rose 1996 about the emails I sent you all with spoilers attached, she would decapitate me :S) anyway chapter 9 is now up (obviously as you are now reading it) hope you like it. And as I said at the start, please review because we would love to know what you think, even if it is just a quick "good" or some advice we want to hear it. Reviews are good feed back and good rewards for the authors to be able to know people are reading the story. **

**Bloody Rose 1996 – Yeah, so if you don't review this chapter, I will personally hunt you down like a vicious, blood-thirsty wolf, AND MAKE YOU REVIEW, OTHERWISE I'LL- (No, Bloody Rose, no. Stay calm. You'll scare the nice people away.) Uhh…yes, so review Stay tuned for chapter 10! Woohoo! DOUBLE DIGITS! I FEEL SO ALIVE! XD**

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon - poww (Gun Shoots) Drop Dead Bloody Rose 1996, Joking… Ha Ha not really…. See ya guys, see you real soon hahahahahaahh Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon here, to bring to you Chapter 10! Bloody Rose 1996 I here as well but is playing BlazBlue **** Don't get the game myself I can't play it very well **** I will stick to the classic RPG games like Blue Dragon **** Please Review and Enjoy **

I came to my senses, but I didn't want to wake up. I knew what was coming and I didn't like it one bit. I decided to just lie still, keeping my eyes closed. My body felt like lead, as I sank lower into the mattress.

I lay there for awhile before I decided to try and move. But when I went to sit up, I found my arms did not obey me. Nor did my legs when I tried to move them. Panicking a little I tried rolling over, but when I did a sharp pain shot up to my brain.

"Owww" I moaned as my head felt like it would explode any second.

"Kluke, what can I get you? Does it hurt?" A voice came out of the darkness to my right. I knew the voice but I couldn't put a picture to it. My body was shivering uncontrollably yet I could feel my skin burning, as if it was on fire. I still kept my eyes clenched shut, as if opening them would mean I would admit defeat.

A cold compression was placed on my forehead, instantly soothing the splitting headache that was raging in my brain. A hand slipped into mine and gently squeezed it; I managed to twitch my fingers in response for reassurance. I felt so empty, so drained, I didn't care who was next to me I just needed someone there for me.

Trying to catch my breath I started to get chest pains. As a reflex I started coughing, so much so that my body jolted upright. As a wave of pain shot through my body for the second time, a scream forced its self though my lips.

"Kluke its ok I'm here for you, don't worry. You're not alone, not anymore" warm, strong arms wrapped around my curled up body and cradled me to his chest. The pain was dying away from my body apart from in my stomach, where the pain seemed to settle in one place and refused to budge.

"S…Shu… Shu what's... What is wrong with me?" I sobbed into Shu's chest. Shu's arms unwrapped themselves from around me, placing me on the soft mattress again. With one hand he took my own and pressed his lips lightly to it, and with the other he placed it on my slightly swollen stomach. Opening my eyes fully I glanced down and saw to my frustration that I was pregnant…again. But why would I be going through all this pain, you don't normally get this just from being pregnant. I should know, in the past few days I have been pregnant enough times.

"Kluke" Shu whispered, still with his lips brushing my hand, "Kluke don't talk, the Doctor said you should save you energy" Shu's voice sounded strained. "Even the Doctor's not sure what you have, but he said it was probably several factors that were making you so unwell." Shu's voice cracked under the pressure and tears welled in his eyes, as he looked into my face. "Kluke, its... it's all my…fault…I was so…so…not there for you…I was an idiot." Shu's voice was getting quieter with every word. "I put you through so much stress, and you with the three kids, and another one on the way couldn't cope. You tried so hard, you always stuck by me even though I was a total…" Shu couldn't continue his sentence, as I had placed one of my fingers to his lips.

"Shu, its ok…you're here now…and that is what counts…" My voice could hardly hold together a short sentence, and even that drained what little energy I had left. I could feel the once cold compression on my head, heat up and start to dry out. My body began shake again, but soon stopped once Shu placed his hands on my shoulders and held them down.

"Kluke, I don't deserve you. Nobody on this earth deserves you… well maybe _They _do but _He _isn't here and the other one is… well no-one knows." Shu was acting strange, and who was he talking about?

XXX

The next thing I could remember was waking up to yells of… Joy? Curious I opened my eyes, to find three pairs of curious eyes staring back at me. One pair was Dark brown, another pair was Olive Green, and the last were Blue with a hint of purple.

"Mummy" an excited voice cried out.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" another voice echoed

"Ma Ma Ma" a little voice chorused.

"Ok you guys come on now, we don't want to make Mummy even worse" Shu's concerned voice came out from behind me. A smile played across my lips as I gazed into the three excited faces before me.

The older girl was about three years of age; she had dark brown spiky hair to match her dark brown eyes. The boy sitting next to her was similar in every way to the first little girl, except he had light brown hair. They both had round, rosy faces. But not as much about their third companion. She had a round, rosy face, with a big smile on it. She too had spiky hair, but it was more untamed and reminded me of someone I knew.

"Ma…Ma…Sta…Sta" the little girl who was about 2 years old tried to say a few words before stumbling over as she reached out to me. I instinctively reached out and caught her. The contact sent warmth spreading round my body. It was Happiness. To have three little kids, and one on the way was so much for one person to have.

"She's trying to say her name again" Shu's voice made me jump, I had forgotten all about him. "Come on Star your Mum needs rest."

"No, she is ok. I'm feeling much better thank you" I smiled as I hugged Star closer to me. Not wanting to leave out the other to I reached out my hand and they willingly jumped into my arms. With the three small, warm bodies curled up into my body my heart filled with joy. I felt Shu lay down in front of me, he was facing me so the Kids were in-between the two of us.

"I'm glad you are feeling better" Shu sounded relieved.

"Yes that's all thanks to you and the kids" I replied truthfully.

"It was you that changed my life around. Without you Moon, Sun and Star I would still be drinking, and abusing the four of you. Sun is more like you, just a male version. Moon is more like me but a female version and Star… she doesn't remind me of us, more like someone that I know but I don't, if you get me." Shu sounded uncertain. I was just glad I finally knew the names of the kids.

"I know what you mean, when I look into Star's eyes, and her hair reminded me of someone I know but I just don't quite know who." I said this so matter-of-factly that it surprised me. I had only just seen Star, Moon and Sun but I felt like I had known them all their life.

"Kluke, I hope you know that I will always be here for you. I won't ever leave you again."

"Thank you Shu, I will always be here for you too" I smiled, knowing that we had established that.

The happiness that I was feeling didn't last forever, as a too familiar feeling of dread swept through my body. This time I felt different. As if I was leaving and never coming back again. Not wanting to feel this I shook my head and took one last look and Moon, Sun, Star and Shu before I slipped into darkness once again.

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon – Short I know, but it was written all by me and I got bored and lazy. This chapter would have been quick to write had it not been for me and Bloody Rose 1996 discussing and planning the sequel to this story XD yes we have a plan, a story line, ideas, ect. All we need now is to finish this story so we can start writing the new one **** Please review and put your opinions. We are coming to the end of this story and we would like to know who you think Kluke should go with. This is the last of the Shu chapters so you have that to think about **** chapter 11 will be coming soon **

**Bloody Rose 1996 – Yay! Jiro Chapter! My speciality! Sorry to Lil-Miss-Pokémon for not writing this chapter with her; I was too busy laughing at our Jiro jokes and writing the plot for the sequel to Futuristic Premonitions! Anyway, please review, like Lil-Miss-Pokémon said, and share your opinions on who Kluke should go with. Peace out, and see you in the next chapter, guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hi guys! Bloody Rose 1996 here! As I write this chapter, Lil-Miss-Pokémon is playing Professor Layton: The Lost Future. It's a good but tiring game! I love Future Luke *fan girl squeal* …ahem, anyway, I now bring you Chapter 11 of Futuristic Premonitions!_

With a small groan, I rose back into consciousness. That sense of dread I had felt back with Shu earlier didn't seem to want to leave. Absentmindedly, my thoughts drifted back to what Schneider had said a while ago.

_Chances are that there are only so many futures you can have. So when the last future is predicted, you will return to your present time. It's then that you'll have to choose._

I gulped a little, and my eyes opened suddenly as I came to the startling realisation that my time was nearly up. I had to choose soon. It made my insides churn with nervousness. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I so badly wanted to just to go back to my _original _time; to be free from all of the situations I was unwillingly getting thrown into. I had to admit; it had been fun seeing what my future would be like in many different ways, but not all of the time. I remembered how scared I was when Shu had tried to…well, it was better if I didn't remember.

But the fact that I had to choose who I would be with for the rest of my life frightened me dearly. I felt as if I was cheating; choosing one over the rest of them, when I knew their futures, so I knew what they were going to be like.

I couldn't help but gasp when I felt warm lips brushing against my cheek, wiping away the tears that I didn't know I had been crying.

"What's wrong, Kluke? Why are you crying?" a calm voice whispered, and my eyes widened in recognition.

"Jiro? Is that…you?" I croaked, wincing at my dry throat started to ache.

"Here. Drink this," he murmured, sitting up and handing me a glass of water. I nodded to him, and gulped it down; gasping in relief as the aching in my throat died down.

"Thank you," I whispered, and he nodded, taking the glass from me and setting it down on the bed-side table, before leaning over and capturing my lips with his. The gesture took me off guard, so it was no surprise that I responded immediately to his kiss; wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

As soon as our bodies touched, I groaned, and pulled back, clutching at my stomach as it rippled in agony.

"Kluke? What's wrong?" Jiro asked, his voice displaying his worry and concern.

"My…stomach…it hurts," I gasped through the pain, and he leaned down, pressing his lips against my stomach, causing me to freeze.

Almost instantly, the pain died down, and all that was left was this uneasy feeling in my gut.

"Honey…I think…" Jiro began, pausing for a second, before continuing, "I think…you're pregnant again."

My whole world seemed to freeze up, as I stared at Jiro's calm face.

"…Pregnant?" I whispered, and he nodded, taking my hand and placing it on my stomach.

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test…just to be sure," he suggested, and lifted my up out of bed, and took me towards the bathroom.

"And don't worry; I'll look after Gina while you're in there. She'll be fine," Jiro said, and I gave him a confused look, but thought no more of it. Chances are that I probably didn't want to know.

XXX

I walked out of the bathroom, to see Jiro laying on the bed with a young girl sitting with him. She was around three, from what I could tell, and she had long brown, curly locks that seemed to flow down her back like a waterfall. She glanced up at me, and the grin she gave seemed to melt my heart a little. So _this_ was Gina. I remembered the previous premonition with Jiro; and how he had mentioned that Gina was staying with distant relatives, so that we could have some time to ourselves.

Her eyes were a beautiful sea-blue, just like Jiro's.

"Mummy!" she giggled happily, and I smiled, and sat down on the bed with her and Jiro, patting her head gently.

"How are you?" Jiro asked, and I glanced at him, before tilting my head in the direction of the bathroom. I didn't want to say in front of Gina.

With a nod and a smile, he got up, and walked into the bathroom.

"Mummy, where's Daddy going?" Gina asked, and I smiled at her, rustling her hair a little.

"Don't worry. Daddy's not going to leave you," I said, and she giggled, and clambered into my lap, earning a surprised laugh from me.

XXX

I watched cautiously as Jiro wandered out of the bathroom, his face a mask for the time being.

"Gina…why don't you go and play outside? Daddy will join you in a minute," Jiro whispered, and Gina laughed, before kissing mine and Jiro's cheeks gently, and skipping out of the room.

I yelped out in shock as I was flung into Jiro's arms, and he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, sighing in happiness. This…it felt so nice.

"…I didn't think I'd react like this a second time, but it always seems to catch me off guard,' he murmured, once our lips had parted. I smiled, and pulled him in for another kiss, trailing my tongue along his bottom lip. He allowed me entrance, and I took no time in exploring his mouth with my tongue. He moaned, and pulled me underneath him, and I blushed madly as our lips parted once again.

"Kluke…" he whispered, and I gave him a sincere smile.

"Yes, Jiro?"

"…I love you so much."

The statement caught me off guard, so all I could do was smile at him, and pull him in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Jiro," I whispered once our lips had parted, and I watched in happiness as his mouth formed a wide grin, and he moved his lips to my neck, kissing along my jugular, causing me to shudder.

"Mummy? Daddy?" I heard a small feminine voice from behind the door call, and my eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Gina. Daddy will come and play with you in a while. You go and play outside for a little bit longer. Daddy will join you in a while," Jiro murmured, kissing a trail along my neck, and I had to try my hardest not to let out a moan.

"It's no fun when I'm on my own," I heard Gina mutter sulkily, and I glanced at Jiro, before pushing him off of me, and pointing to the door.

"Go," I mouthed, and he smirked, before getting up, stretching, and walking to the door.

"Later," he mouthed back, and I blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

XXX

I grinned happily as I watched Jiro and Gina from the bedroom window. Gina was sitting in the middle of a tire attached to a rope that was suspended from a large oak tree at the back of the garden. I liked the look of the garden immediately. The way that the Sun always seemed to be shining on one certain spot; it made the garden look like a warm, happy place.

I couldn't help but laugh as Gina tried to push Jiro on the tire swing. So this was what it felt like to have a family…

I found myself going out into the sunshine, and sitting down on the grass, watching the duo playing together happily. I couldn't suppress my giggles when Jiro fell out of the tire swing, to land in a heap on the ground.

Gina came running over to me, and began tugging on my arm.

"What is it, Gina?" I asked, causing her to tug harder at my arm.

"I want to push Mummy!" she explained, and I couldn't help but wince at the pain I was beginning to feel in my stomach. Jiro saw it as well, and he began to walk over to us.

"No, Gina. Mummy needs to rest," he murmured, placing a hand on Gina's shoulder. She continued to tug at my arm, however, forcing me to move, so that I could stand.

"Don't worry, Jiro. It's perfectly fi-ah!" my sentence was cut short by the sharp jolt of pain that exploded from my stomach.

I fell to the floor in agony, but before my head could smash against the hard earth, I was caught by warm hands.

"Mummy? What's wrong with Mummy?" I heard Gina yell, and I suddenly heard the sobs from her.

"Sshh…it's okay, Gina. Mummy's just tired," Jiro explained, lifting me up in his arms, causing me to groan loudly in pain.

"I'm going to take Mummy inside, so she can rest. Alright?" Jiro asked, and Gina nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Okay, Daddy. Get better soon, Mummy!" I heard Gina whisper, and I felt her lips against my forehead, before I was carried inside…

XXX

Jiro laid me down gently on the bed, before sitting down beside my rigid form.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling my forehead. I opened my eyes to stare at him, olive irises meeting glistening blue.

"…When Gina tried to pull me up, I felt a pain in my stomach. It hurt so much, I…" I was interrupted by another pain, this time to my head, and I gripped it tightly, hissing in pain.

"Kluke!" Jiro yelled, lifting me up into a sitting position, so he could hold out a glass of water.

"Here. Take this," he sighed, placing a tablet in my hand. Without so much as a thought, I swallowed the tablet; downing the water in a few gulps.

"It should stop the pain. Here, let me just…" he stopped speaking, and lifted a pillow up, so I could lean on it. I slumped back into the pillow with a sigh, and my eyes rested on Jiro's blurry form.

"Jiro…I'm so…tired," I whispered, my eyes beginning to droop. No! I didn't want to leave! Not yet! Just a little while longer…

"Go to sleep, Kluke. Get some rest," he murmured, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"No…I…"

"Kluke…I know it's you," he whispered. I was confused; of course it was me. Who else would it be? It was then that I realised what he meant. I wasn't his Kluke. I was the Kluke from 6 years ago.

"…How long have you known?" I asked, trying to stay conscious.

"…Since you woke up," he answered, and my eyes attempted to widen in shock.

"…Wh…What? Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Because I didn't want to spoil it for you. I told you, all those years ago; if you didn't want to think about the situation, I would try my hardest to take your mind off it," he explained, and I leaned forward, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"…Thank you, Jiro. That…means…a lot… to me…" I whispered, my eyes finally closing in defeat. I went limp, and the last thing I heard was Jiro's concerned yells.

_Thank you, Jiro,_ I thought, as I plummeted back into unconsciousness,_ this will be…the last time I see you…._

**Bloody Rose 1996 - Annnnnnd SCENE! Sorry for the fluff; had to add some of it in there somewhere! I just love Jiro so much =P hehe…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stayed tuned for Chapter 12! Peace out, guys!**

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon – ok I will say something after all **** why didn't you add more Fluff? They are soooo cute together and they should have more … moments together **** Review if you agree with me ****… on second thoughts review anyway, whether you agree with me or not!**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hi guys! Bloody Rose 1996 and Lil-Miss-Pokemon here! Here is Chapter 12 for you all!_

XXX

"_**Kluke…"**_

I sighed, and slowly, my eyes fluttered open. They then widened a little in shock as I saw Zola staring down at me.

"_Z-Zola?"_ I whispered, getting to my feet. I was…dead again, I guessed. The premonitions seemed to happen in a certain order; Shu, Jiro, my death, and Andropov. So now, I didn't exist. Great.

"_**Kluke. Are you alright?"**_ Zola asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, smiling at her.

"**So. You're awake," **I heard a mocking voice call, and I turned, to see Schneider leaning against a tree. I couldn't help but smile at him; after all, he had helped me out the last time I had been here. I couldn't hate him forever, even if he had tried to kill us.

"_**Oh, what do you want?"**_ I heard Zola moan irritably, and Schneider smirked, obviously happy that he'd annoyed her.

"**I was just observing. Same as always…Is there a problem with that?" **Schneider questioned, venom seeping into his tone.

"…_**Kluke, do you want to talk with him? I have a feeling he isn't going to be leaving anytime soon," **_Zola asked, and I nodded mutely. I couldn't help but smile a little; looks like Schneider wouldn't be getting an answer anytime soon, either.

XXX

In a flash of light, Zola disappeared; Schneider smirking a little in triumph. As soon as Zola's light had completely dispersed, he came drifting over; his entire body in a state of relaxation. He seemed utterly at peace now that Zola had gone.

"**So, how did the other premonitions go?" **he asked, sitting down on the ground next to me. He patted the space beside him, and soon enough, I was sitting next to him, staring up at the cloud-free sky.

"_They were…weird. I still haven't decided. I don't want to decide," _I confessed, and he nodded, his gold eyes assessing me.

"**You don't want to decide?" **Schneider questioned, and I shook my head sadly.

"_I shouldn't have to decide, Schneider! The future isn't something that people should tamper with! A person's future should be chosen by fate; not by one persons own choice. Also; what I choose wouldn't just affect my future, but all my friends' futures as well. Andropov dies if I choose Shu of Jiro. How would you feel if you had that decision hanging on your shoulders?" _my breathing became more rapid as I found myself becoming angry.

"**Kluke…Calm down, it's all right. Don't get so stressed,"**Schneider moved towards me, arms out-stretched, his face a mask; void of all emotion. I accepted the invitation happily. His arms snaked their way round my waist and drew me in closer to him. I could feel the warmth, if only faintly, of the hug. This surprised me; I was dead, so how could I feel this?

"_Thank you, Schneider. I feel a lot better," _I wondered if I should move away from Schneider, but he seemed content with staying as we were. We stayed standing there for what seemed like ages, both of us happy with this comfortable silence. Schneider was the first one to move.

Loosening his grip around my waist, Schneider leant back a bit, allowing him to look in to my face. Without hesitation Schneider brought his head down to mine, causing our lips to brush against each other. I flinched, and shock took over me. I wanted to get away, but his arms around my waist made it impossible to get anywhere.

"_Schneider! What are you doing?" _I manage to speak without too much anger coming through.

"**Oh, y'know, just making things harder for you," **Schneider smiled down at me, un-alarmed at my reaction.

"_Harder for me? You think I need things making harder for me!" _I was trying desperately to remain calm.

"**Well actually, I may be making things easier for you. You see, no one can resist me! You won't think twice about going with anyone else if you know you can have me here," **Schneider smiled his cocky grin, and I couldn't help smiling back. Of course I knew Schneider was joking about me choosing him, but it did give me some comfort to know that if this was my future then I wouldn't be alone in it.

"_Schneider?" _

"**Yes, Kluke?" **

"_I was just wondering… How is everyone?" I was curious to know what everyone was doing, and whether they were well._

"**Well, Buuke and Shu have two kids, and another one on the way. Jiro and Sahlia have one child, and are very happy. They travel around a lot to see the world."**

Schneider did seem to know a lot about them all. He probably spent all day spying on them. I chuckled at this thought, but then snapped out of it when I realized nothing had been said about Andropov.

"_What about Andropov? How is he doing?" _I held my breath, preparing myself for the worst.

"**Oh Andropov? He's fine. He's doing much better now. He can walk on his own, and his strength is returning. The nurse who looked after him now lives with him permanently. After her caring for him for years, they realized they had fallen in love." **Schneider seemed to be scanning me for a reaction to this news. Relief flooded through me; at least he was alive and happy. But there was a twinge of jealousy in the back of my mind.

"_Thank god he's ok," _I didn't want to let Schneider know how I actually felt.

"**Of course he is. Now, Kluke…" **Schneider didn't seem to notice my jealousy on the matter, and for that I was thankful.

"_Schneider, did you want something?"_ I looked up into Schneider's face, he was smiling down at me and then his face was close to mine, his lips were brushing against my cheek.

"_Schneider!" _I cried out, but he just carried on, planting kisses along my jaw line. I realized that I wasn't actually uncomfortable with Schneider doing this. When Schneider kissed me full on the lips I responded by kissing him back. I surprised myself, but also found that I couldn't stop myself. I continued kissing him, moving our lips in sync. I didn't know how long we were there for, but I was sure we would have stayed longer had it not been for a, _**"humph, I see you two are busy." **_

I broke apart from Schneider and twisted round to see Zola leaning against a tree, arms crossed and a frown across her face.

"_Zo…Zola! We were just, umm…" _before I had time to make up an explanation, I felt someone come and stand next to me, then some arms wrapped around my waist.

"**Me and Kluke were just having some quality time, before someone came and rudely interrupted," **Schneider seemed to be quite annoyed at Zola; the venom in his voice was evident.

"_**Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to disturb anything," **_the sarcasm in her voice was obvious.

"_**Now, if you don't mind, I would like to talk with Kluke alone. You and I both know Kluke's time here is nearly up, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use up that time for meaningless tasks."**_

"**Oh, I wouldn't call this meaningless, Zola. See?" **And with that Schneider swung me round and caught my lips in his. I was shocked at his abruptness, but it didn't bother me too much. Schneider pulled back, and turned to face Zola, who was now standing up straight, glaring at Schneider.

"_**Just leave now, and I might spare you your dignity," **_Zola had venom in her voice that rivalled with Schneider's.

"**Oh please Zola; you expect me to do as you say? I know you won't use your sword in front of Kluke, so don't try blackmailing me," **Schneider seemed confident about all of this. I should have been worrying that two of my friends were arguing, but I had to admit I was enjoying it. It was the most fun I had had in a while.

"_**Don't underestimate me, Boy; I may not use my sword, but I have some other ideas," **_Zola seemed to be enjoying it as well, even though the venom in her voice was contradicting that.

"**Oh Zola; you have me quaking in my boots," **I couldn't help but laugh at Schneider's sense of humour.

"_**You always were the humorous type, but now I must ask you to go away, or I will be forced to move you." **_ I could tell Zola wanted to talk to me on my own, but at the same time I didn't want Schneider to go away.

"**Zola, I am NOT moving!" **Schneider was defiant, as he changed his stance into a crouch, ready to fight.

"_**Have it your way."**_

Before I could register what was happening, Zola had ran forward towards Schneider and me. Bending her arm inwards, she then swung it round to collide with Schneider's face, the back of her hand making contact with his cheek.

Schneider was thrown off balance, and he let go of me so I wouldn't get hurt by the fight. He then stood up and ran full pelt at Zola. Zola went to dodge but Schneider was too quick for her and tackled her to the ground. Zola rolled out of the way, and was quickly back on her feet. Schneider also had gotten to his feet. I could see the red mark on his cheek.

I wanted to stop it somehow but I felt useless; I couldn't fight. Schneider and Zola were running at each other, this time Zola dropped down and swiped Schneider's feet from under him. Schneider fell on his back, but got up and kicked Zola while she was still in a crouching position.

They went on for some time just fighting each other and doing no serious damage. But as the battle went on I could see both of them were equally matched.

The area where we were allowed me to get to slightly higher ground so I could see both of them clearly. Schneider was giving out blows while Zola parried them, then Zola would attack and Schneider would dodge. It was like an elaborate dance; neither one willing to quit. I winced in discomfort as Schneider's fist narrowly missed Zola's cheek. I couldn't take much more of this.

"_Stop it! Both of you!"_ I yelled, running in between the surprised duo, making them stop their insanity.

"_**Kluke, Move. He didn't have any right to kiss you," **_Zola growled, her voice leaking venom.

"**I have every right to! It's Kluke's choice!" **Schneider countered, pushing me out of the way to glare at Zola.

_** "**__I said stop!" _I yelled again, pulling Schneider away from Zola, and over to the other side of the field we were in.

"_Schneider, listen…I think I know what I have to do now…I've…made my decision," _I whispered, and I watched as his face fell ever-so-slightly.

"…**I see…then, there's nothing I can do…but, Kluke…before I go…can I?" **he stammered, and if he could, he probably would have been blushing.

"_Here," _I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, _"treasure it…"_

"**I will…and Kluke…remember…if you ever need me…you know where to find me…"**

And with that he was gone; his voice just an echo on the wind.

XXX

"_Zola…I think…my time is up," _I whispered to Zola, staring down at my hands. They were beginning to vanish.

"_**I see…well then, Kluke. This is goodbye…**_" Zola stated, standing up, and holding a hand out to me. I took it willingly; the tears already falling.

"_I'll…miss you so much, Zola,"_ I sobbed, hugging her tightly. She patted my head gently, whispering soothing words into my ears. My body suddenly broke; shattering into a thousand tiny crystal pieces. Before the darkness could consume me, I heard a voice. Zola's voice.

"_**And I you, Kluke. And I you…"**_

XXX

**Bloody Rose 1996: Ooooookay! Done! Please rate, review, yada yada…**

**If you don't, me and Lil-Miss-Pokemon will eat you alive XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon here to bring you chapter 13 YEY! Our story is drawing to a close soon **** But Don't Worry we are doing a sequel DOUBLE YEY.**

**Just want to say thank you to Kittygirl86 who has been very supportive towards us **** Now on with the show…I mean story.**

I was awoken unceremoniously by a shrill scream.

I wrenched my eyes open, regretting it as blinding light made them sore. Rubbing them I sat up in bed, trying to locate the source of the noise. It was coming from a cot in the corner of the room.

I looked to my left and saw the form of Andropov, sleeping peacefully. So not to bother him I slid out of bed and crept over to the corner. Peeping over the cot I saw two round, crystal blue eyes staring up at me.

The minute they caught sight of me the shill cry the baby was emitting stopped and instead happy gurgling took its place.

The baby was around a year old, but already she had bright orange hair sprouting out in all directions. The hair reminded me of Andropov's hair. I smiled down at her. She had a round face, with little dimples when she smiled. She flashed a smile at me showing two white teeth poking out of her gums. She was wearing a baby grow, light blue in colour. I noticed the whole cot had a blue theme.

Curiosity got the better of me and I leant down, put my arms around the Baby and picked her up. She squealed in delight and I quickly darted out of the rooms, so not to wake up the sleeping form on the bed. I found myself in the hall which I knew lead to the kitchen. So stepping cautiously down the hall with the little girl in my arms I made my way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was just how I remembered it from my time before with Andropov. Little cupboards holding all the utensils, the cooker, the fridge, the little Table in the corner with a few chairs. There were also some new items. A high chair, a play pen and a bouncer which I noticed looked like it was played with often.

Smiling I placed the little girl in the high chair. "Hello, are you hungry? Would you like some food?" At the sound of food the little girl cheered and started waving her arms around.

"Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu. Misty wants Fu-Fu Mummy."

"So your name is Misty"

"Of course it is Kluke, don't you remember your own daughters name?" A voice came from behind me, then two arms snaked round my waist and pulled me closer to themselves. I felt lips brush the side of my neck. "Well, I'm waiting for your answer"

I couldn't concentrate on anything; all I could think of was the lips trailing kisses down my neck. My heart was pounding, I couldn't breathe, and I felt so, so tired.

"KLUKE, Kluke wake up come on" two hands shook my shoulders. Without opening my eyes I could tell I was on the floor. My back was resting against the cool surface. I felt a sharp pain in my head. Finally I opened my eyes, at first all I could see were starts. Then slowly images blurred into vision. Andropov was looking down at me, worry written across his face. I could also see little Misty peering down from her perch in the high seat.

"I'm…fine." I managed to speak a few words but not before I felt sick and the pain in my head had got worse. "What, what happened?"

"Kluke thank god I though you were, no I can't think about it. You fainted and smacked your head on the table. I'm so sorry; it was my fault for creeping up on you." Andropov bowed his head. "You were standing there, and then the next minute you had fallen, slipped out of my arms and hit the table, the force that you hit it was… the sound…" Andropov now had tears flowing down his face. I managed to bring my hand to his face and wipe them away.

"It was not your fault, I don't know what happened but I know it wasn't you. I just remembered feeling tired then the next thing I knew I was on the floor." I blurted it out so to get it over with. The pain in my head was making me feel so sick, but I knew I had to reassure Andropov.

"Kluke..." Andropov took my hand in his. "I" Andropov was about to say something when he was cut off by a cry.

"Mummy, Mummy Misty wants Mummy" Andropov looked at Misty then at Kluke.

"I can't leave you lying on the floor, let's get you back to bed then I will sort out Misty." Andropov stood up and then bent down to help me up.

"Andropov no, I will sort myself out you tend to… Misty" I knew her name but it was new to me and I had to think about it through the headache I had.

"Misty can wait I need to get you resting" and without waiting for a reply Andropov had me in his arms bridal style, walking me towards the bedroom. He laid me on the bed, covered me up then kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in a minute." As Andropov walked out I looked around the room and spotted something hanging above the cot that I hadn't seen before.

It was a little mobile. I couldn't see what was on it from here, so with much effort I managed to sit up and swing my legs round and on to the floor. I then used all my strength to stand up. For a few seconds I felt unbalanced but then I was walking across the room. When I reached the cot I looked up and noticed the Mobile was hand made. On it were little charms hanging from each string.

My heart gave a little thud as I realized each charm represented all our friends. There was a little crystal for Andropov, Feather for me, a Horn for Jiro, a Tooth for Maro, a claw for Shu, a ribbon for Buuke, an Arrow for Schneider and two Swords each for Zola and Logi. I felt my tears come to my eyes and fall down my face. I stood there looking at each little charm. It was one of the best things I had ever seen.

"Kluke! You shouldn't be out of bed" I turned round to find I was face to face with Andropov with Misty in his arms. Misty was trying to grab a bit of Andropov's hair that was sticking her way. She was so cute, with little hands and feet, a dazzling smile and her tuft of bright orange spiky hair. Ignoring what Andropov said I reached forward and plucked Misty out of his arms. She looked up at me puzzled at first and then realizing who I was she let out another squeal followed by happy gurgling.

I bounced Misty up and down in my arms while she let out a stream of giggles.

"Kluke, you can't ignore me forever. You had a serious whack to the head, you should be resting." Andropov didn't sound angry, more concerned. He took Misty back of me and went out the room. I was annoyed, where was he going? I was about to follow when Andropov was back, without Misty.

"Where is she?" I demanded it may have been a bit too rough as Andropov took a step back at my tone.

"I just put her in her play room while I tend to you." Andropov was now approaching me, reaching out his arms he pulled me closer into an embrace.

"Oh" I said into his shirt. Then I was crying, the pain in my head was agony. Andropov held me tighter, reassuring me with his touch. My knees gave way and we sank to the floor.

"Kluke, you're not yourself today. You're acting different. And you didn't even know Misty's name." Andropov summed it all up while rocking me back and forth. Even though I felt like a child it did help calm me down.

"Its fine, I'm just not feeling great…owww" I doubled over clutching my stomach.

"Kluke, what's wrong?" Andropov cried while hugging me tighter.

"Stomach…cramps…hurts…owww" I was hardly able to speak. My head now felt clearer but suddenly there were pains in my stomach.

"Kluke take these, they will help, trust me" Andropov had taken a packet of medicine out of his pocket. He shook a few onto my out stretched hand. I threw them in my mouth and swallowed. It was almost instantaneous, the pains vanished as quickly as they had come. "Better?"

"Much thank you. What were those pains in my stomach? Oh well at least it cleared my splitting headache." I looked up at Andropov smiling expecting him to be relieved but instead he looked dumbstruck. "Earth to Andropov, Helloo anyone in there?"

"Sorry Kluke, " Andropov snapped out of his thoughts. "I think…you might be…"

"Might be what? Andropov tell me" I pleaded with him.

"Pregnant." Andropov said it slowly as he was still in thought.

"Pregnant? … That's great isn't it" I was relieved I though it was going to be bad news. "Isn't it Andropov?" I faltered holding my breathe for his response. Then suddenly his face split into a wide grin, "Of course it is." Andropov wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him. I inhaled his scent. It was lovely, just how I remembered my Andropov in my time.

"But, how did you know?" I asked.

"Well you had them same pains when you found out you were pregnant with Misty, didn't you. And you took some of these," He said while holding up the packet of pills, "and you felt a lot better. I've been carrying these round with me ever since in case you ever had that pain again. I hate seeing you in pain" Andropov looked at me and I knew right then nothing would happen to me if I was with Andropov.

"Thank you Andropov" I smiled at him then suddenly he brought his lips crashing down to mine.

"Let's celebrate" he murmured while still trying to kiss me. I knew how he meant 'Celebrate.'

"But ..What about…Misty?" I said between kisses.

"She is…alright, she…is playing, and I…reckon she…won't stop playing…for another two…hours at least." Andropov also said between kisses.

"well…ok then" I sighed in defeat, besides I couldn't put up a counter argument when there was nothing more I wanted to do then celebrate with Andropov.

Andropov pulled me forward so we were lying on the floor, continually kissing.

Andropov lay next to me on the bed. I sifted closer to him, and he put his arms around me.

"I love you Kluke" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I turned so we were facing. Andropov took that time to capture my lips in his. His hand strayed from the side of my body to my flat stomach, resting there. I moved my hand to rest on top of his.

"Misty is going to be thrilled about having a younger brother or sister." Andropov whispered in my ear again.

I took no notice of this as I was too busy thinking back over the events of the lease few weeks. Schneider had said I had to choose someone, but I think I don't have to choose them now. I want to live my life making choices as I go along. My throat tightened as I dreaded what will await me when I go back. Those Doctors from before had said Andropov dies as I woke up. He didn't get to see me awake. How was I supposed to stop that from happening? Then there was Shu, he changed so much. Jiro, well I love him no denying that. I remembered Gina. My little girl. Tears came to my eyes as I realized I may never get to see her again. Or I may not ever see Moon, Sun, Star or my unborn baby with Jiro. Then I thought about Misty and the unborn child I was carrying right now. It was all too much.

"Kluke, hush hush it's alright, you'll be fine." Andropov attempted to calm me down again.

"No it isn't fine!" I said through gritted teeth, "When I black out which I will do soon I may never see you again. If I wake up you Die, if I stay in a coma I live with Schneider, if you die I go with Shu and have Three Kids! Or I may go with Jiro and have two kids. If somehow I wake up and you wake up then I have this life! Don't you see nothing is going to be Fine I will loose people close to my heart forever." Tears were now streaming down my face. "I can't bear to loose you or Jiro or Shu. I love you all and it's not fair. I've been shown four different futures and I have to choose between them. Every time I wake up I have a new family, a new life, new feelings!" I had stood up without knowing but as soon as I did I fell back to the ground. I curled up into a ball. "I've fallen in love with four people and I have to choose one of them" I continued to cry, I glanced up at Andropov to see him looking at me funnily.

"F…Four people! Who are they?" Anger became evident in his tone.

"S…Shu, Jiro, You and … and Schneider" I winced at the look Andropov gave me. "I'm sorry Andropov I couldn't help it. I've been thrown into the future and I have no idea why. Each day I wake up with someone one else." I was sobbing now, tears streaming down my face. I was scared, this was my last chance with Andropov and I felt like he was going to hit me soon. I heard the bed creak as Andropov got up from it. His footsteps came closer, and closer. I shut my eyes, waiting for what I knew was coming.

Then strong arms wrapped around me, picking me up from the floor. Andropov sat back down on the bed me cradled in his arms.

"It's alright Kluke, you don't have to be scared of me. I won't ever hurt you, I promise. I remember when you went into a coma, everyone couldn't believe it. Then when you woke up, I was nearly dying. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with me. Then you came along. And you whispered something in my ear. Then I felt my strength return, I had something worth fighting for." Andropov looked down at me, no trace of anger what-so-ever. "I'm really sorry for scaring you Kluke. Did you say you met Schneider?"

"Yes, he is fine. He asked about you, although he already knows everything because he is always around us. In fact I imagine he is standing in this room right now laughing at us." I stopped and looked around the room, of course there was nothing there but I felt like Schneider was there. "What did I whisper to you?" Andropov smiled. Then he bent down and whispered something in my ear. I grinned, yes I suppose I would say all that to him.

"Are you ok now Kluke? I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm fine now thank you, I feel much better and less scared" I had stopped crying and was now leaning against Andropov's figure.

"Good, now where were we?" without waiting for an answer Andropov leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. I made a move to return the gesture but a little voice interrupted us.

"Mummy, Daddy. Misty wants playtime." I turned round to see Misty sitting on the floor at our door, smiling. She had little dimples on her cheeks and her hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Coming darling," Andropov put me on the bed and scooped Misty up in his arms. She put her little arms round his neck as much as she could, so she could cuddle him back. As I was watching the exchange I felt a feeling I had never felt before. It was the blackness creeping over me, but this time pain was with it. My lungs felt tight, my heart was now thumping and my head was spinning.

"Andropov. Misty. Goodbye. Andropov…see…you soon." My breaths were short and rapid making me only able to say a few words at a time. 'Misty…be a…good girl…for Mummy…Ok"

"Ok Mummy, Misty be good girl" Misty's voice was sweet and innocent, not being able to understand the situation. Andropov keeled down in front of me so we were level. "Thank you Kluke, I will see you soon." And with that our lips met and I fell, not into darkness, but into light.

**There you are, Chapter 13 concludes Kluke's future. The Decision is in the next chapter. I'm afraid you will have to wait for that however because Bloody Rose 1996 is on holiday and we are unable to write it when we are separated **** Thank you for Reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon - HI THERE (glare from Bloody Rose) everyone! Its Lil-miss-Pokémon and Bloody Rose 1996 here. Bringing to you chapter 14. The DECISION! Some will be disappointed some will be happy and some (like me) will be bouncing off the walls. Here is chapter 14, enjoy. Thank you for reviewing.**

*.*.*

"Hey! She's coming to, guys!" Jiro's surprised tone, seemed to make me more aware of the things around me. I heard footsteps dashing towards me, and I winced as I felt a nose press against mine.

"Hey….SHE'S WAKING UP!" Shu yelled, and I had to hold in a groan. He was right in front of me; did he have to yell like that?

"Yeah…Jiro kind of already said that, Shu…maro," I heard a cheerful voice say, and Shu grumbled incoherently.

"Kluke…Kluke, can you hear me?" Jiro's soothing tone forced me to make movement; my fingers twitching a little under the sheets of what I assumed was a hospital bed.

"…Jiro? Shu?" I croaked, a group of gasps erupting from people around the room. Footsteps echoed loudly on the floor as they all gathered around me, whispering excitedly.

"Oh, thank goodness, Kluke! I thought you were a goner!" I heard Buuke sigh, and Marumaro agreed with his simple 'maro' noise. I opened my eyes slightly, to see the entire group staring at me. I smiled a little, and in a voice no louder than I whisper, I said, "Hi, guys."

Suddenly, I was embraced by two pairs of arms; the strength in which they did made the air whoosh out of me in a gust.

"Guys…can't…breathe!" I gasped, and Shu and Jiro pulled back, chuckling to themselves.

I placed my hands on the mattress of the hospital bed, attempting to lift myself up. All of the energy I had seemed to sap out of me in that moment, because in seconds I found myself lying on my pillow again, back where I started.

"Here; let me help you," Jiro murmured, holding his hands out to me. I smiled, and took his hands; blushing a little at his kind gesture. The thought of me and him together in a bed in two years time made my heart flutter in my chest. I blushed manically, shaking my head a little.

_No, bad Kluke! You shouldn't think those dirty thoughts! No! Dirty!_

"…How long was I out?" I asked, trying to distract myself from my inappropriate thoughts.

"12 days. I was really worried about you, Kluke," Jiro answered immediately, helping me sit up.

"12 days?" I questioned, going through the days in my head. I had seen three premonitions; with four different outcomes. So…the amount of days I had spent in my premonitions, had been the same in the 'real' world…strange.

"Yeah! We were really worried about you!" Shu interrupted, pushing past Jiro, making me nearly slump backwards. Jiro's hand shot forwards, and steadied before I could fall, however.

"Guys…you really shouldn't…have…" my mind seemed to be preoccupied, however. I was too busy listening to the commotion that was happening outside of my hospital room.

"What do you mean, his condition is worse?"

"His body has just...shut down. He won't respond to anything!"

My eyes widened in evident shock as I realised who they were talking about. My gaze met everyone else's, to see happy or relieved looks on their faces.

I jumped out of bed; staggering slightly as my limbs began to ache. Jiro tried to push me back down on the bed, but I pushed back against his chest, refusing to back down.

"No! Let me go! I have to…I have to…" I yelled, pushing Jiro away from me, scrambling towards the door. I slammed it open; dashing away from the rest of the group. They probably thought I was crazy. But I didn't care. I _had_ to save him.

*.*.*

I ran through the hospital, throwing myself into a full-fledged panic attack. Where was his room? Why had I forgotten? Was I too late?

My eyes widened in relief as I saw his room Dead ahead. I burst through his doors, taking the many nurses and doctors off guard.

"Kluke? What're you doing in here? You need rest!"

"Rest? I've been resting for twelve days!' I shrieked, pushing them all aside, to get to a very still Andropov. His body was so cold; it was almost as if he was…no! I had lost him too many times! I wasn't going to lose him again! I wouldn't allow it!

"Andropov…you! Get some casia!" I yelled, pointing to a random nurse.

"But…Casia is a pain relief herb! Why would you need that?" the nurse questioned, silenced by my death glare.

"Because…he's in pain!" I yelled, turning back to Andropov.

"But…his body has stopped functioning! How is it possible that he's in pain?"

"…He just is, alright?" I hissed, and the nurse paused, before nodding and exiting the room.

"…Leave me," I muttered to the others, not turning to meet their surprised gazes.

"But…he's going to-"

"He is my patient! He is my responsibility!" I yelled, and without another word, the rest of them left, leaving me alone with him.

"Andropov…please," I whispered, moving to grab a wet cloth, "you have to wake up…please…"

I placed the cloth on his forehead, wiping away the sweat that was gathering there.

"…I've seen it, Andropov. Our future together…We'll have a lovely little cottage, out in the countryside…surrounded by hills and trees…" I murmured, smiling a little at these thoughts.

"And children…yes, we'll have them. A beautiful little girl…she has your hair, y'know," I continued, removing the cloth from his forehead, placing it back on the table beside his bed, "and your eyes, too."

It was at that time that the nurse came in with the medicine, so I thanked her and dismissed her, telling her that I was in control of the situation. When she left, I lifted Andropov's head up, and tipped the pain relief down his throat.

"…not only that, but we'll have another child…I'm not sure what it will be though," I murmured, placing his hand on my stomach, "but we will. So please, Andropov…wake up."

My thoughts travelled back to the last of my premonitions, and Andropov's words echoed in my head.

_I remember when you went into a coma, everyone couldn't believe it. Then when you woke up, I was nearly dying. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with me. Then you came along. And you whispered something in my ear. Then I felt my strength return, I had something worth fighting for…_

A single thought popped in my head. Those words; would they work? Would they really heal him?

With a shaky breath, I leant down, and pressed my lips to his ear, whispering the very words he had told me.

*.*.*

Almost immediately, Andropov began to choke, gaining back the ability to breathe on his own. It had worked. I smiled, and then the tears came. I clutched at his chest, sobbing, calling his name over and over again.

"Andropov…Andropov…I love you so much," I cried, and I gasped when I felt a hand on my back.

"And I you…Kluke," he whispered back with great effort, and my eyes met crystal blue ones.

"What you said…about the future…was it true?" he asked, wincing a little in discomfort. I nodded, snuggling closer to him.

"Yes…it's all true," I answered sincerely, watching as his face lit up. He cradled his face in my hands, and in moments, our lips had met in a passion-filled kiss.

"…I've made my decision," I whispered, once our lips had parted, " and…to tell you the truth, I think I made it long ago, before I had these premonitions…I never really needed these premonitions in the first…these futuristic premonitions were just a way of confirming…that I'll love you forever and always…Andropov…"

**Aaand finished! Whoa…that was tiring! Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed Futuristic Premonitions! But hold on! It's not over yet! Stay tuned for the Epilogue…or should I say trailer for the sequel! Anyway, peace out, guys!**

**Lil-Miss-Pokemon – hey guys if you ask for them I will send you the spoilers to the sequel (Don't tell Bloody Rose and she will never know *grin*)**

**Bloody Rose – Erm…you do realise I proof-read this after you've written your author notes, don't you? And, if you do spoil it, I will never write anything with you ever again!**

**Lil-Miss-Pokemon – okkayy I wont send spoilers. (haha I have written this after you have proof read *grins* sucker!)**

**Bloody Rose - …really? That's what you think...heheheh…:P Yeah, so hoep you enjoyed guys, and stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	15. Epilogue

**Hi guys! Bloody Rose & Lil-Miss-Pokémon here, bringing you the epilogue to Futuristic Premonitions! Hope you enjoy! **

I sighed, and walked out of the bathroom, my mood drastically changing in the short amount of time it took for me to reach the living room, where Andropov was waiting.

"Are you okay, Kluke?" Andropov questioned, touching my shoulder gently.

"Um…yeah. Just a little stomach ache," I murmured, flashing him a weak smile. He stared worriedly at me for a moment, before nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Well…ok…but are you _sure _you're going to be well enough to go on the picnic? I don't want you passing out when we get there, okay?" he asked, and I nodded, pushing Andropov towards the entrance to the cottage.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me," I answered, trying desperately to overlook the concern clouding his face. Without speaking another word, I grabbed the picnic basket and blanket, and nearly threw Andropov out of the door…

*.*.*

I sighed; smiling as the wind caressed my light brown hair; blowing it out in many different directions. The breeze grabbed at my clothes; the wind tousling the blue fabric around like it was a rag doll. My eyes slid shut, and I savoured the moment. I didn't get to have many days like these; going out for a picnic with my beloved husband. But the clinic had insisted that I should take the day off to relax, as I had apparently been very tired as of late. I knew the reason why, and my friends at the clinic were probably guessing, but Andropov still remained as clueless as always.

"…Kluke? Is something wrong? You've gone quiet," Andropov's calm voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong, Andropov. I'm fine. I was just…thinking," I murmured, turning my head away from him. I felt his hands caress my shoulders, and his lips were at my ear.

"Oh really? And what were thinking about?" he whispered, attempting to lure me in. I decided to bite his bait, and I smiled, and gave him a sultry look.

"Never you mind, Andropov, sweetie. That's for me to know and you to find out," I teased, giggling a little as he pouted.

"Damn…my plan didn't work,' he grumbled under his breath, and I laughed happily.

"Andropov…your plans never work!" I stated, and he grumbled incoherently, choosing to massage my shoulders, making me tense up.

"Now, tell me…what were you thinking about?" he whispered, his voice lowering until it was just a sensual hum. I felt myself shiver a little, and I took a breath, trying to calm myself.

"Damn…you don't give up, do you?" I murmured, and he chuckled.

"Never," he muttered; the word rolling off his tongue, making me shiver.

"...Fine," I grumbled, moving so that I sitting in his lap. He stuttered, but allowed me to do so.

"So…what were you thinking about? It must be serious if you won't tell me," he asked, and I sighed, and nodded.

"Well…I was just thinking about the day we decided to get together," I lied, my stomach aching a little. I really didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't feel ready to tell him what I was_ actually _thinking about.

"You mean the day we awoke from our comas?" Andropov guessed, and I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I remember me nursing you back to health, and how I whispered those words in your ear," I sighed, my eyes sliding shut. It was then that I felt Andropov's lips at my ear once again.

"You mean…these words?" he whispered, the words flowing into my ear. I smiled, and nodded. But slowly, my smile disappeared, and was replaced by a frown. I turned to face him, my face blank. I _had _to tell him.

"Andropov…" I whispered, and he gave me a look of confusion.

"Yes? What's wrong, Kluke?" he asked, taking my hands in his. I sighed, and looked him in the eyes.

"Andropov…I'm-"

My confession was interrupted by a loud whirring noise, and I was ripped from Andropov's arms. I shrieked in shock and pain, and reached for Andropov's hand. My fingers brushed his, before I was surrounded by darkness. One voice echoed in my head.

"Kluke! No!"

**And there we go! Sorry if it's short; it's only the epilogue! Anyway, thanks for reading Futuristic Premonitions, and please stay tuned for the sequel. **

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon- I'm unhappy, There was a lack of fluffiness, but believe me in the sequel there will be fluffiness don't you worry *Evil laugh* Any way hoped you enjoyed it and please look out for the sequel. It will be worth it Trust me **

**Bloody Rose – you know how uncomfortable I feel around writing fluffiness. Although, I am getting better at writing it. Anyway, thanks for reading, guys. We really appreciate it.**


End file.
